Ostatnia nadzieja
by Inoriworld
Summary: Bitwa pod Ostagarem zakończyła się porażką. Plaga rozpoczęła się. Śmierć otwiera swe ramiona na każdego kogo napotka. Ostatnia zapora została złamana i nikt nie mógł powstrzymać rozprzestrzeniającego się chaosu. Czy na pewno? Elizabeth Cousland wydobyła jedyną iskrę życia z usianej śmiercią pola przegranej bitwy. Król Cailan przeżył. To była ich ostatnia nadzieja.
1. Prolog

**Prolog.**

Słońce ustąpiło miejsca pojawiającej się ciemności. Pierwsze punkty wyłoniły się na czarnym niebie, błyskając wesoło białym światłem, zupełnie jakby tym gestem pozdrawiały każdego wpatrzonego w nie wędrowca. Nadeszła godzina, w której do życia budzili się nocni łowcy. Wilki rozpoczęły swój długi lament do wysoko zawieszonego księżyca sprawiając, że ciarki przeszły po plecach młodej Elizabeth Cousland.

Minął kolejny, przeraźliwie długi dzień odkąd bitwa pod Ostagarem, która miała zapieczętować zwycięstwo królewskiej armii, zakończyła się jej krwawą porażką. Plaga rozpoczęła się. Pomioty nie napotykając żadnego oporu, ruszyły na północ niosąc ze sobą śmierć i zniszczenie.

A oni musieli czekać. Stwórca, jak na ironię, wystawiał ich cierpliwość na ciężką próbę. Chociaż, czy powstrzymanie całej hordy pomiotów przez dwójkę Strażników i tak nie zakończyłoby się fiaskiem?

\- Hej, jak się czujesz? – Alistair przysiadł do rudowłosej wojowniczki, opierającej się o pień drzewa rosnącego w pobliżu chatki Flemeth.

\- Jakoś – odpowiedziała beznamiętnie nie spuszczając wzroku z tylko sobie znanego punktu.

Nastała krępująca cisza, której Strażnik nie potrafił przerwać. Znali się tak krótko. Łączyło ich jedynie wspomnienia ostatniej bitwy, o której nie był pewien czy Eliz byłaby chętna rozmawiać.

\- Naprawdę zostaliśmy tylko my? – Zapytała nagle spuszczając wzrok z gęstej Głuszy Korcari roztaczającej się przed nimi.

\- Obawiam się, że jesteśmy jedynymi Szarymi Strażnikami w Fereldenie – odparł po minucie ciszy - Ale spokojnie, nie jesteśmy sami, no wiesz... Pomioty wciąż gdzieś tam są, wyczuwają naszą obecność. Myślę, że niedługo znowu je spotkamy, a wtedy, nie mogąc oprzeć się mojemu urokowi osobistemu, przekonam je, że należy się do nas przyłączyć. Ha! Wyobrażasz to sobie? Strażnicy walczący ramię w ramię z pomiotami przeciw arcydemonowi, to dopiero byłoby...

\- Alistair – Wypowiedziała jego imię głosem natychmiast urywającym sielankowy ton – To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałam – cień uśmiechu zagościł na jej twarzy rozluźniając nieco atmosferę. Nie wiedziała, czemu te głupie żarty tak na nią działały.

\- Wiesz, co... - zaczął podnosząc głowę w stronę gwieździstego nieba, które dziś zdawało się pękać w szwach od wysoko zawieszonych punkcików – Jesteś najdzielniejszą kobietą, jaką znam. Naprawdę, ja... przepraszam, że nazwałem cię wariatką, ale uwierz, w pierwszej chwili sądziłem, że chcesz po prostu rzucić się na sztylet pierwszego pomiota, jakiego spotkasz. Teraz wiem, że gdyby nie ty...

\- Szczerze, w tamtej chwili za wiele nie myślałam, ja po prostu... nie mogłam uwierzyć w słowa tej wiedźmy. To wszystko wydawało mi się jak żywcem z koszmaru wyjęte, ja... do tej pory dziękuję Stwórcy, że nic nam się nie stało.

Zamknęła oczy odchylając głowę w tył i opierając o korę drzewa za plecami. Wróciła myślami do dnia, w którym zdezorientowana obudziła się w nieznanym sobie pomieszczeniu. Pulsujący ból głowy nękał ją niemiłosiernie. Kiedy nieco ustał i odzyskała ostrość widzenia, ujrzała szczupłą sylwetkę sterczącą nad jej posłaniem. Minęła długa chwila, zanim zorientowała się, że już gdzieś widziała tą niezadowoloną minę, luźne szaty i czarne włosy upięte w kok.

Poczuła falę dezorientacji, a wraz z nim tysiące pytań przeciskających się przez umysł i rozpaczliwie domagających się odpowiedzi.

Co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? Co ta wiedźma tu... Chwila, walka! Ogr! Bitwa...

W jej głowie panował chaos, który w żaden sposób nie dawał się uspokoić. Odpowiedzi w końcu nadeszły, gasząc szaleńczą ciekawość i wywołując kolejną falę nieopanowanych emocji. Okrutna prawda spadła na nią jak grom z jasnego nieba. Była niemal jak stu kilowy ciężar zarzucony na barki. Nie zdążyła jeszcze przetrawić masakry, jaka dotknęła jej rodzinę, a już kolejna tragedia spadła na armię, w której cały Ferelden pokładał swoje nadzieje.

Zdrada.

To słowo zawisło nad nią jak ciążące fatum i po raz kolejny przyczyniło się do okrutnej śmierci.

Była zła, wściekła. Czyżby ta wiedźma z nich szydziła? Nigdy się nie przyznała, ale w pierwszej chwili było jej całkowicie na rękę jak skończy podczas tej bitwy. Pamiętała to szaleńcze ukłucie szczęścia, kiedy Duncan oświadczył, że armia króla szykuje się na kolejną walkę z pomiotami. Jednak udało jej się ugasić to uczucie w zalążku, nie pozwalając na popadanie w szaleństwo.

Wkraczając w bramy Ostagaru obiecała sobie nie okazywać emocji, zainteresowania. Nie wdrążać się w rozmowy, nie przywiązywać do nowo poznanych osób. W końcu stało jej się obojętne, kto zwycięży nadchodzącą bitwę, do której wszyscy tak skrupulatnie się przygotowywali. Miała gdzieś to całe dołączenie do bractwa Szarej Straży, nigdy się o to nie prosiła. Zresztą, postanowiła wyruszyć z Duncanem tylko po to, aby móc poznać króla Fereldenu. To była ostatnia szansa na ujawnienie zdrady Howe'a. Po bitwie miała odejść. I tak nie widziała siebie w roli Szarej Strażniczki. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się w Wysokożu.

Przez ten cały czas zarzucała sobie, że przeżyła. Powinna była bronić domu, rodziny, a nie uciekać jak szczur z tonącego okrętu. Duncan miał uratować jej rodziców. To ona powinna umrzeć. Tak byłoby sprawiedliwie.

Jej sercem zaczęło targać silne pragnienie zemsty. Liczyło się tylko jedno – ściąć Howe'a o głowę. Napawać się jego śmiercią, włożyć w ostatni cios całą swoją złość, frustrację i nienawiść. Pozbyć się toksycznych emocji, a potem? Było jej całkowicie na rękę. Równie dobrze mogłaby zostać zaszlachtowana przez resztę jego gwardzistów. To już nie miało znaczenia. W końcu i tak nie mogłaby po czymś takim normalnie żyć.

A teraz była zmuszona porzucić najważniejszy cel w swoim życiu. Powstrzymać rozprzestrzeniającą się plagę, której nie potrafiła przezwyciężyć cała armia żołnierzy z królem na czele. Była zmuszona pogrzebać w myślach całe bractwo fereldeńskich Szarych Strażników, zjednoczyć kraj i poprowadzić ludzi na wojnę.

Ona. Pogrążony w żałobie wrak człowieka, którym kiedyś była.

Znowu przeżyła. Znowu miała silne poczucie, że Stwórca zaśmiał jej się w twarz.

Dlaczego śmierć wzięła sobie za cel omijać ją szerokim łukiem?

Pozostali tylko oni. Poturbowani, przerażeni, dowiadując się okrutnej prawdy z ust prastarej wiedźmy z legend. Tego było zbyt wiele.

Młody Strażnik podjął się próby dźwigania okrutnego ciężaru, ale Elizabeth, w tej jednej szaleńczej sekundzie, postanowiła nie godzić się z losem, w jakim postawił ją Stwórca. Nie tym razem.

Nie mogła już odejść. Czuła silną otchłań odpowiedzialności, w którą nieświadomie wkroczyła. I jakimś dziwnym cudem to pchnęło ją przed siebie nie pozwalając się poddać.

\- Dlaczego uratowałaś NAS, a nie króla?! Duncana?! Dlaczego pozwoliłaś im umrzeć?!

Nigdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi na wyrzucone w złości pytania. Nie byłaby nawet w stanie je dosłyszeć. Następne, co pamiętała to krzyki za swoimi plecami, kiedy rzuciła się w szaleńczy bieg na ślepo. Mijała dzikie gęstwiny lasu, raz po raz potykając się o wyrastające korzenie ponad ziemią. Czuła pod bosymi stopami przemokniętą glebę. Zimna ciecz wydawała się gęstsza niż zwykle, zupełnie jakby z każdym krokiem wpadała w kałuże krwi poległych rycerzy, o których Głusza nie chciała dać zapomnieć.

Z całych sił odrzucała wszystkie racjonalne myśli, które krzyczały rozpaczliwie, aby opanowała ten wulkan emocji. Nie potrafiła. Musiała coś zrobić, inaczej oszaleje na dobre. Biegła, nie rozglądając się na boki. Nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się w okolicach bagien. O mało nie wpadła po kolana w rozlewisko, kiedy poczuła silną rękę zatrzymującą ją zaledwie parę kroków od wodnej otchłani.

Alistair ścisnął ją mocno za ramiona krzycząc coś w twarz. Nie rozróżniła słów, wychwyciła jedynie ostry ton, jakim musiał karcić jej zachowanie. Twarz miał czerwoną, prawdopodobnie z braku tchu w furiackiej pogoni jak za dziką zwierzyną.

Próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku. Nie mogła znieść, że marnuje tu cenne sekundy, w których może zdąży coś zrobić. Po prostu nie mogła tego pozostawić samo sobie. Nie po tym jak zostawiła własnych rodziców na pewną śmierć, praktycznie ciągnięta przez silne ramiona Duncana.

Poczuła silne ukłucie głęboko na dnie serca.

Miała mu to za złe. Przez ten cały czas wręcz posądzała go o śmierć bliskich. Wydawał się być dobrym człowiekiem, a ona nienawidziła go prawie tak mocno jak samego Howe'a. A teraz z całych sił zapragnęła, aby przeżył, aby przeżył ktokolwiek.

Uwolniła jedną rękę i wymierzyła cios pięścią przed siebie. Nie pozwoli, aby i tym razem ktoś jej przeszkodził.

Alistair upadł chwytając się za nos. Strażniczka uciekła znikając w gęstwinach lasu.

\- Tak szczerze, pomimo zaklęcia Flemeth, nadal czuję, że coś tu jest nie tak – powiedział niespodziewanie Strażnik wyrywając Eliz z zamyślenia.

Kobieta prychnęła żartobliwie, spojrzała w profil towarzysza badającego palcami czubek własnego nosa.

\- Przepraszam – odparła nie mogąc powstrzymać unoszących się kącików ust.

\- Przepraszałaś mnie chyba ze sto razy – odwrócił głowę w jej stronę uśmiechając się lekko, ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Przyjrzała mu się uważniej. W blasku padającego księżyca Alistair wyglądał na dużo starszego niż był.

\- Bardziej bym się martwił o naszego ocalałego – ciągnął dalej – połamałaś mu chyba ze trzy kości próbując wyciągnąć spod ogromnej łapy ogra.

Spuściła głowę w dół czując ogarniające zażenowanie. Jak mogła zachować się tak lekkomyślnie? Nie tego uczył ją ojciec przez całe życie. Ona... Spanikowała. Tak, musiała to przyznać. I mało brakowało, a przyczyniłaby się do kolejnej śmierci, zamiast ratunku, którego tak desperacko poszukiwała.

Wszyscy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że wydarzył się cud. Tylko jedna osoba ledwo przeżyła samą bitwę pod Ostagarem i to Elizabeth ją odnalazła.

Kobieta do tej pory zastanawiała jak to się stało, że nie napotkała żadnego oporu. W końcu w Głuszy aż roi się od niebezpieczeństw, nie tylko tych w postaci pomiotów wyczuwających Strażników na kilometr.

Dotarła na pole walki, której ślady śmierci wyraźnie odcisnęły swe piętno. Polana została usiana trupami poległych wojowników, przeplatanych z rozkładającymi się truchłami pomiotów. Odór śmierci wbijał się do nozdrzy powodując odruch wymiotny. Nikt nie spodziewał się odnaleźć tam choćby namiastki życia. Ale nie ona.

Uratowała go. Osobę, która jako pierwsza została spisana na straty.

To mogła być ich ostatnia nadzieja. Światełko w tunelu, które pomoże uratować pożerający ciemność świat. Czekali tylko na tą jedną chwilę, ostatni znak, że naprawdę jej się udało. Im się udało. W końcu wszyscy pomogli w wydostaniu ocalałego z pola przegranej bitwy.

Alistair dostrzegł malującą się obawę w jasnoniebieskich oczach Strażniczki i próbując ukryć ogarniającą go niepewność, przyłożył swoją rękę na zimną dłoń towarzyszki, zwracając tym samym jej uwagę.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, czuję to – odparł ciepło – W końcu nie po to Stwórca pozwolił nam przeżyć.

Elizabeth wzięła głęboki oddech i wypuściła powietrze przez nos pozwalając tym samym ulecieć własnym zmartwieniom.

Ciszę spokojnej nocy przerwały kroki nadchodzącej w ich stronę czarodziejki, która nie czuła w potrzebie przepraszania za przerwaną rozmowę.

Morrigan stanęła kilka kroków przed nimi, założyła ręce na piersi przyjmując postawę wyraźnie znudzonej tą całą farsą i z obojętnym tonem oznajmiła:

\- Wasz król, czy jak go tam nazywacie, wybudził się.


	2. Podupadły król

Rozdział 1.

Miotał się na posłaniu próbując uwolnić z owiniętej pościeli.

Elizabeth wpadła do chatki jako pierwsza chcąc jak najszybciej na własne oczy ujrzeć efekt swoich szaleńczych działań.

Żył. Naprawdę żył. To było nieprawdopodobne.

\- Kim wy jesteście?! – Cailan leżał w tym samym łożu, w którym młoda Cousland obudziła się kilka dni temu. Dyszał ciężko i niespokojnie. Miał potargane włosy oraz kilka świeżych ran na twarzy, jedna wyraźnie się odznaczała, rozciągając przez prawy policzek, aż do obojczyków. Zostanie po tym blizna.

Gwałtowne ruchy zdezorientowanego króla rozerwały zawiązane bandaże na ramionach i piersi, przez co natychmiast pojawiły się czerwone plamy krwi. Strażniczka postanowiła działać.

\- Bez ubaw, Wasza Wysokość, jesteś tu bezpieczny – zaczęła unosząc ręce na wysokość klatki piersiowej. Król nie wyglądał na spokojniejszego.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! Gdzie ja jestem?! Straże! – Mężczyzna zrobił się bardziej nerwowy, kiedy dostrzegł, że jest pozbawiony wszelkiej formy obrony w postaci miecza, do którego był tak przyzwyczajony.

Zza pleców kobiety wyłonił się Alistair przyglądając się rozgrywającej scenie. Cailan utkwił wzrok w młodym mężczyźnie, przez ułamek sekundy poważniejąc.

\- Ja cię znam – mruknął pod nosem – Alistair, co się dzieje? Żądam wyjaśnień!

\- Wasza wysokość – zaczął niepewnie wymieniając nerwowe spojrzenie z towarzyszką – Ja... wszystko wyjaśnię, to... to po prostu nie jest takie proste...

\- Gdzie są moi strażnicy? Gdzie Duncan? Co my tu robimy? – Pytania spadały jedno po drugim i ciężko było nadążyć z jakąkolwiek odpowiedzią. Elizabeth milczała nie wiedząc nawet, od czego zacząć. Zdawała sobie sprawę, co czuł teraz król. Dezorientacja, jaka ogarnęła jej umysł po przebudzeniu była nie do wytrzymania, a odpowiedzi na dręczące pytania jeszcze gorsze. W pewien sposób zazdrościła mu niewiedzy, która zaraz obok świadomości, co się wydarzyło, była wręcz stanem błogosławionym.

Alistair zamilkł. Prawdopodobnie to wspomnienie o Duncanie odebrało mu ostatecznie mowę. Cailan musiał dowiedzieć się, co się stało, ale to oznaczało powrót do wciąż krwawiącej rany, jaką zadała mu śmierć mentora.

\- Wszyscy nie żyją – oznajmiła niespodziewanie Morrigan przyglądająca się całej sytuacji ze znużeniem.

\- Co? Jak to? – Cichy szept wyrwał się z ust króla.

\- Normalnie – wiedźma założyła ręce na piersi podchodząc do łoża – Zawiodłeś. Twój generał cię zdradził, a ty poprowadziłeś ludzi na śmierć. Przegraliście. Pomioty właśnie wychodzą z Głuszy i przedostają się do waszych miast. Przeżyliście tylko wy.

Strażniczka obrzuciła Morrigan ostrym spojrzeniem, ledwo powstrzymując się od jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Cailan w jednej chwili zamarł robiąc się blady jak kreda. Alistair opuścił ręce nie wiedząc, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć.

Wiedźma wyszła najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że nic ciekawego tu więcej nie znajdzie. Eliza postanowiła podążyć za nią nie pozostawiając jej niewyparzonego języka samego sobie.

\- Naprawdę mogłaś być nieco delikatniejsza lub chociaż łaskawie zostawić to nam – wyrzuciła jej nie posilając się, chociaż na krztę opanowania w głosie.

\- A co zamierzaliście zrobić? Niańczyć go przez następne kilka dni? I tak by się dowiedział, co to zmienia, jeśli nie powiecie mu od razu?

\- Dużo, Morrigan. Jest w szoku, tak jak każdy z nas był budząc się w tej chacie! – Wskazała ręką na stary dom za plecami – Nie mogłaś się powstrzymać, tak? Musiałaś mu zarzucić, że wszystkich zawiódł?

\- Taka jest prawda. Podobno jest królem, więc niech zachowa się jak król i weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialność.

Strażniczka zacisnęła zęby nie mogąc uwierzyć w bezczelność tej kobiety. Za kogo ona się uważa? Kontrowersję przerwały krzyki dochodzące z małego domku.

\- Kłamiecie! Wszyscy kłamiecie!

Cailan wypadł pospiesznie na zewnątrz przyglądając się krajobrazowi dzikiego lasu otaczającego ich z każdej strony.

\- No proszę, czyżby nasz młody księciunio się obudził? Ależ ty jesteś hałaśliwy, twoje jęki zdążyła usłyszeć już każda zwierzyna w okolicy – Flemeth wyszła pomału z cienia niosąc kilka polan drewna.

\- Ja jestem królem! – Oburzył się mężczyzna – I już wiem, co tu się dzieję. Porwaliście mnie! Porwaliście i zażądacie okupu, ale nic z tego – Elizabeth dostrzegła nerwowy uśmieszek na jego twarzy, kiedy próbował objąć wszystkich wzrokiem robiąc kilka powolnych kroków w tył – Moja straż mnie znajdzie, a was każę wtrącić do lochu!

Było coraz gorzej. Cailan zachowywał się jak przestraszone dziecko. Znosił prawdę gorzej niż którekolwiek z nich, zakładając, że w ogóle uwierzył w słowa Morrigan. Co więcej, obecność wiedźm z Głuszy i ich niewyparzone języki nie pomagały kompletnie w niczym.

Czas powołać się na swoje nazwisko, dopóki wciąż jeszcze coś znaczy.

\- Wasza wysokość – zaczęła ostrożnie modląc się w duchu, aby to pomogło – Jestem Elizabeth z rodu Cousland, spotkaliśmy się w Ostagarze.

Mężczyzna objął wzrokiem przedmówczynie przyglądając się jej po raz pierwszy odkąd odzyskał świadomość. Strażniczka miała szczerą nadzieję, że pamiętał ich krótkie spotkanie tuż po dotarciu na miejsce bitwy, jak i zaraz po jej Dołączeniu. Wprawdzie, jako król widywał się z wieloma ważnymi osobistościami, żołnierzami czy strażnikami, nie sposób było zapamiętać ich wszystkich.

Kobieta przełknęła ślinę czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Minuty przeciągały się leniwie. Było już niemal pewne, że kolejna próba zakończyła się fiaskiem, kiedy Cailan odezwał się nagle, już nieco spokojniejszym tonem.

\- Pamiętam... cię. Jesteś córką Bryce'a. On... Duncan potwierdził, że on nie żyje.

Elizabeth spuściła głowę w dół. Miała najszczerszą nadzieję, że nie będzie zmuszona wracać myślami do rodzinnej tragedii, aby móc przekonać króla, że nie są fanatykami, którzy porwali go za okup.

Nastała długa cisza przerywana jedynie odgłosami nocnego trybu życia Głuszy. Wiatr potargał jej krótkie, rude włosy, pod którymi pragnęła schować całą rozpacz malującą się na twarzy.

Król jeszcze raz spojrzał po każdym ze Strażników. Oni walczyli w Ostagarze. Tak. Już pamiętał. Mieli rozpalić ogień na wieży Ishal.

Zrobił krok w tył.

Nie patrzyli na niego. Każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach, pochłonięci żałobą po poległych. Eliza ściskała mocno pięści, był przekonany, że ujrzał jedną łzę przecinającą jej policzek.

Kolejny krok w tył. Był coraz bliżej skraju lasu.

Nikt nie próbował go powstrzymać przed ewentualną ucieczką. Przeniósł wzrok na swoje ciało.

Nie miał na sobie złotej zbroi, w której walczył. Jedynie starą szmatę przewieszoną przez ramiona. Klatka piersiowa, ramiona, dłonie, wszystko zostało szczelnie owinięte w bandaże nasączone naparem z elfiego korzenia. Poznawał ten zapach. Poczuł usztywnienia na lewej kostce. Jakim cudem nie zauważył tego wcześniej?

Nie był zakładnikiem.

Zrozumiał to w tej samej chwili, w której postanowił ich wysłuchać.

._._._._._._.

Cisza, zagłuszana jedynie spokojnym trybem życia lasu, była nierozłącznym towarzyszem ich przeprawy przez gęstą Głuszę. Dyskusje ograniczyły się do propozycji rozbicia obozu tuż przed zachodem słońca. Później każdy pragnął zapaść w spokojny sen, zapominając o otaczającym ich świecie.

Nie rozmawiali. Nie chcieli. Nie potrzebowali tego. Każdy przeżywał wewnętrzną rozterkę starając się poukładać myśli w racjonalny porządek. Stali się jedyną nadzieją dla ocalenia Fereldenu. Ba, może nawet całego Thedas. Dźwigali ze sobą najcięższy balast, jaki Stwórca mógł zarzucić im na plecy – odpowiedzialność. Nawet znudzona do tej pory Morrigan postanowiła zachować kąśliwe uwagi dla siebie. Być może zdała sobie sprawę, że od teraz Plaga dotyczy również i ją.

Dotarli do Lothering. Malujące się z oddali miasteczko dodało im nieco otuchy. Skoro wioska wciąż funkcjonowała, to znaczy, że pomioty tu jeszcze nie zawitały. Możliwe, że dzięki pomocy Morrigan wyprzedzili nieco błąkające się po Głuszy kreatury.

\- No i jesteśmy. Lothering. Niezły widok, prawda? – Rzekł Alistair wyciągając rękę w stronę roztaczającego się przed nimi widoku na bramy miasta. Elizabeth wzdrygnęła się lekko na niespodziewany komentarz. Była przekonana, że już nigdy nie usłyszy tego pogodnego głosu.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się stało – odezwał się Cailan – Poborcy myta na Trakcie Imperialnym? To chyba jakiś żart!

\- Nie mów, księciunio, że haracz jest dla ciebie czymś nowym – zaszydziła Morrigan.

\- Panuje wszechobecny chaos, każdy ucieka i szuka schronienia. Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy wykorzystają ludzkie nieszczęście dla własnych zysków – odparła Elizabeth ignorując niestosowny komentarz czarodziejki i wpatrując się w stronę ogromnego wiatraka wznoszącego się ponad małe domki, leniwie przekręcającego z każdym podmuchem wiatru.

\- Dziękuję ci, Lady Cousland, za pokojowe rozwiązanie tej sytuacji – odrzekł król podchodząc do kobiety i ściągając tym samym jej uwagę – W moim obecnym stanie, nie mógłbym wam pomóc w walce – Cailan posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech i skłonił się lekko okazując tym gestem swoją wdzięczność. Wojowniczka objęła go wzrokiem. Wciąż pozostawał poturbowany, a rany goiły się zdecydowanie za wolno. Nie był zdolny stoczyć żadnej bitwy. Z trudem przychodziły mu gwałtowne ruchy ciałem. Do tego nie znaleźli mu jeszcze odpowiedniego pancerza, który mógłby nosić. Tylko skórzana zbroja, znaleziona przy martwym żołnierzu w Głuszy, chroniła jego ciało przed ewentualnym atakiem.

A mimo to wydawał się z niezwykłą gracją wykonywać wszystkie czynności. Było w jego zachowaniu coś, co Elizabeth wpajano od najmłodszych lat życia, a co i tak ostatecznie obróciło się w walkę na drewniane miecze z żołnierzami armii Teyrna Wysokoża.

Ktoś za jej plecami odchrząknął. Zamrugała dwa razy wracając myślami do rzeczywistości i zdając sobie sprawę, że przez kilka dobrych minut wpatrywała się w twarz króla jak w posążek.

\- Myślę, że należy rozważyć, dokąd powinniśmy się udać – zaczął Alistair.

\- To chyba oczywiste! – Oburzył się nagle Cailan – Najpierw trzeba rozprawić się ze zdrajcami! Loghain musi zapłacić za to, czego się dopuścił! – Dokończył wypowiedź ściskając mocno pięści.

\- Popieram ten pomysł, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie – odezwała się Morrigan – Najpierw trzeba pozbyć się głównego wroga.

\- Obawiam się, że teraz naszym największym problemem są rozprzestrzeniające się pomioty.

\- Dokładnie – poparł ją Strażnik – Poza tym, Loghain na pewno urzęduje teraz w Pałacu Królewskim, z całą armią przy boku. Nie łatwo będzie się tam dostać.

\- W moim pałacu, z moją armią – mruknął pod nosem Cailan zaciskając zęby. Eliza przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Był czerwony ze wściekłości. Dokładnie znała to uczucie. Przez zdradę jednego, zaufanego człowieka stracili swoich bliskich. Całkowicie rozumiała chęć natychmiastowego zamachu na życie Loghaina, jednak teraz należało odstawić na bok wszelkie emocje i zacząć postępować z należytą ostrożnością.

\- Alistair – zwróciła się do towarzysza – Co z pozostałymi Szarymi Strażnikami w Thedas? Możemy prosić ich o pomoc?

Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę delikatnie poruszając palcami czubek własnego nosa, jakby nadal badał czy na pewno znajduje się na swoim miejscu po bliskim spotkaniu z pięścią Strażniczki.

\- Jedynym miejscem, do którego należałoby wysłać wiadomość o Pladze jest forteca Weisshaupt, główna siedziba Szarych Strażników. Z tym, że... ona znajduje się na drugim końcu świata – westchnął rozczarowany – Pozostają Traktaty. Przeglądałaś je?

Kobieta nieśmiało pokręciła głową. Kompletnie zapomniała o mocy, jaką mają te papiery. Choć wciąż nie do końca pojmowała, na jakiej zasadzie działają. Alistair pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.

Według dokumentów zapisanych podczas przymierza z czasów Pierwszej Plagi, Traktaty zobowiązują do walki elfy z Dalii, krasnoludy z Orzamaru oraz Krąg Maginów.

\- Jeśli zwrócimy się do każdej z tych grup na czas powołując się na dawne przymierze, może udałoby nam się powstrzymać Plagę, zanim rozpocznie się na dobre – podsumował Strażnik, jego głos zaczęła przepełniać iskra nadziei, która do tej pory przykryta była jarzmem klęski pod Ostagarem.

\- Uważam również, że nie powinniśmy omijać wioski Redcliffe – ciągnął dalej – Arl Eamon mógłby nam bardzo pomóc.

\- Tak, tak! – Ożywił się Cailan – Wuj z pewnością nam pomoże! Musimy dostać się tam jak najszybciej!

Strażniczka zmarszczyła brwi. Eamona faktycznie nie było podczas bitwy z pomiotami. Nawet, jeśli Loghain zdążył przekonać Arla, że Szara Straż zawiodła, a król nie żyje, pojawienie się tam z samym Cailanem potwierdzi tym samym kłamstwa, którymi z pewnością zdążył już nakarmić cały Ferelden. Król odzyska tron, a zdrajców dosięgnie sprawiedliwość.

\- Tak zrobimy – postanowiła Elizabeth czując w kościach, że dni Rendona Howe'a są już policzone.

Lothering nie było najlepszym miejscem na schronienie. To można było dostrzec od razu. Mimo tego ludzie, elfy, a nawet krasnoludy, które znalazły się w pobliżu, usilnie próbowały znaleźć, choć skrawek bezpieczeństwa ufając, że znajdzie się jakaś dobra dusza w pobliżu, która pomoże w tych ciężkich chwilach.

Niestety, nie każdy potrafił wyciągnąć rękę bezinteresownie.

\- Słuchaj, nieznajoma! Dostaniesz całą sakiewkę srebrnych monet, jeśli przegonisz ten motłoch i pozwolisz mi handlować spokojnie – oburzył się mężczyzna o krótko strzyżonych włosach i zdradzieckim uśmieszku.

\- Przed chwilą miałam do czynienia z kimś twojego pokroju – dyskretnie sięgnęła lewą ręką za plecy – I zgadnij, w której części ciała najpierw wylądowało to ostrze – celowała ostrym czubkiem broni w pierś wyraźnie przerażonego mężczyzny. Z determinacją uniosła podbródek kilka centymetrów wyżej wbijając w niego śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie. Stara sztuczka, dzięki której ofiara ma poczuć wyższość, przewagę nad sobą, jak i również nieustępliwość podejmowanych czynów. Żadnych zawahań, stanowczość w działaniu. Kredo każdego żołnierza szkolonego w Wysokożu, od najmłodszych lat również i jej.

\- Dobra, dobra, rozumiem! – Mężczyzna oddalił się nerwowo kilka kroków w tył unosząc ręce w geście poddania – Normalne ceny dla wszystkich, do końca dnia. Później zmywam się stąd, nie będzie mi nikt groził bronią – ostatnie słowa mruknął pod nosem widząc jak nieznajoma chowa długi sztylet.

\- Dziękuję ci w imieniu tych wszystkich biednych ludzi, niech ci Stwórca błogosławi, dziecko – kapłanka złożyła krótkie modły i oddaliła się z wyraźnie malującą ulgą na twarzy.

Tyle jej wystarczyło. Szczery uśmiech ludzi zmagających się z biedotą był wart więcej niż całe góry złota.

\- A więc to tak? – Dosłyszała charakterystyczne prychnięcie za plecami – Przybyliśmy do Lothering zajmować się sprawami wieśniaków? Jestem pod wrażeniem, pomioty także będą.

\- „Problemy ludu, to nasze problemy. Tylko dzięki sprawiedliwości i powściągliwości jesteśmy w stanie zdobyć lojalność poddanych, którzy razem władają o wiele większą siłą niż sądzisz".

\- A czy staną z nami do walki przeciw całej hordzie? – Zaszydziła Morrigan.

\- Tak mawiał mój ojciec – Elizabeth zignorowała kąśliwą uwagę spuszczając głowę w dół.

\- Bryce Cousland był... roztropnym człowiekiem. Tak słyszałem – podjął ostrożnie Alistair – To bardzo mądre słowa.

Cień uśmiechu zawitał na jej twarzy, kiedy ujrzała pokrzepiające spojrzenie towarzysza.

\- A czy powiedział coś o tym, gdzie znajduje się teraz nasz księciunio?

Strażniczka natychmiast rozejrzała się w pobliżu, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że Cailan zniknął. Ich uwagę przykuł podejrzanie zbierający się przy świątyni tłum, który coraz żwawiej wyrażał swoje oburzenie.

\- Niczym się nie martwcie, moi poddani! Wasz król przybył ocalić was z biedy i strachu przed mrocznymi pomiotami!

Melodyjny głos stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny, jakby próbując nieść ze sobą zbawienie i upragnioną nadzieję. Nagle wszystkie obawy Strażniczki związane ze zniknięciem króla zaczęły urzeczywistniać się jedno po drugim.

Cailan stał na prowizorycznym podeście zrobionym z kilku popękanych skrzyń i przemawiał do zebranych wieśniaków. Uniósł ręce wysoko w górę jakby w geście chwalącym Stwórcę. Wyglądał na bardzo dumnego ze swoich czynów.

\- Ty, królem?! To chyba jakiś żart! – Krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

\- Hańbisz dobre imię Cailana! – Odezwała się starsza kobieta.

\- Wszyscy wiemy, że Szarzy Strażnicy zdradzili naszego króla!

\- Złaź stamtąd pajacu!

Salwa niezadowolonych głosów rozlała się po rozwścieczonym tłumie. Nic nie było już w stanie ich przekrzyczeć. Ktoś odważył się rzucić garścią kamieni. Czyjeś silne ręce brutalnie sprowadziły przedmówcę z podestu na ziemię.

\- A może jesteś Szarym Strażnikiem, co? Teyrn Loghain wyznaczył za waszą głowę całkiem niezłą sumkę, warto się temu przyjrzeć, nie sądzisz? – Rzucił mu w twarz mężczyzna mocno trzymający Cailana za kołnierz, zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy.

Ten człowiek nie wyglądał na tubylca. Miał lśniącą zbroję i dobrze naostrzoną broń, plecy przykrywała stalowa tarcza z nieznanym znakiem. Przy jego boku pojawiło się dwóch podobnie opancerzonych wojowników, zacierających ręce na nową zdobycz.

\- Hej, ale on nawet nie ma broni! – Dobiegł ich głos z tłumu.

Napastnik przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

\- Faktycznie – zacmokał dwa razy, po czym rzucił chłopakiem jak szmacianą lalką. Cailan zderzył się plecami z twardą ścianą tracąc oddech. – W takim razie dajmy małą nauczkę temu krętaczowi!

Nim zdążyli właściwie zareagować, król został otoczony przez wieśniaków, a opancerzeni wojownicy zniknęli, najwyraźniej postanawiając zostawić sprawcę zamieszania rozjuszonemu tłumowi.

Kiedy Elizabeth wraz z Alistairem dość ostro przedarli się do ofiary odgrażając się bronią, było już za późno. Cailan został dość mocno obity. Włosy miał potargane bardziej niż w dniu odzyskania świadomości. Głowę przecinały pasma krwi, a prawe oko zostało boleśnie podbite. Zanim pomogli mu podnieść się z brudnej ziemi, chwycił mocno swój brzuch i zwymiotował resztkami śniadania, jakie przed świtem spożyli.

Ktoś, widząc powagę sytuacji, posłał po Matkę Wielebną ze świątyni. Pojawiła się w mgnieniu oka oferując swą pomoc w zatamowaniu krwawienia. Nie mieli innego wyjścia. W wiosce, która jest pod stałym nadzorem templariuszy, nie mogli polegać na sztuczkach magicznych Morrigan.

Cholera by to. Kolejny, przeklęty raz o mało go nie stracili. Stwórca musiał się świetnie bawić.

._._._._._._.

\- Podobno jesteś królem.

\- Podobno.

\- Więc czemu wieśniacy tak cię urządzili? To jakaś dziwna tradycja tego kraju?

Cailan westchnął. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z dopiero, co poznanym qunari. Okrył się szczelniej kocem wpatrując w trzaskające płomienie niedawno rozpalonego ogniska.

Byli już dzień drogi od Lothering. Podczas, kiedy on leżał półprzytomny w świątyni, Strażnicy wraz z tą wiedźmą zdążyli uwolnić skazanego na śmierć qunari, który nawet nie czuł w obowiązku podziękowania za fatygę oraz pozwolili przyłączyć się rudowłosej kapłance, która od samego świtu nie mówiła o niczym innym tylko o woli Stwórcy.

A jego nikt nawet nie raczył spytać o zdanie.

Był królem. To on powinien rozporządzać, kogo przyjąć w ich szeregi. W końcu ci ludzie będą walczyć pod jego sztandarem.

Od czasu feralnej bójki targały nim różne emocje, jednak nie odzywał się zbyt wiele. Zupełnie jakby ostatnie resztki nadziei podupadły bezpowrotnie.

\- Dziś ja wezmę wartę – odezwała się Elizabeth podchodząc do zebranych przy ognisku towarzyszy – Wyśpijcie się porządnie. Jutro o świcie ruszamy do Redcliffe.


	3. Zadarty szlak

Droga do wioski Redcliffe była długa i kręta. Wszyscy zgodnie zdecydowali, aby ominąć główny Trakt handlowy, który zapewne był już oblegany przez bandytów jak i czyhające mroczne pomioty.

Przy odrobinie szczęścia może jedno drugich zdąży powybijać, zanim wkrótce będą zmuszeni wracać tą samą drogą.

Alistair maszerował powoli błądząc wzrokiem po wyżynnym terenie Zaziemia. Czuwał, nasłuchiwał. Wyczekiwał najmniejszej oznaki niebezpieczeństwa. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dotrzymującej mu kroku Elizabeth.  
Strażniczka miała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy. Zaskoczyła go jej postawa. Od kiedy wyruszyli z Głuszy skupienie odznaczało się w każdym milimetrze jej ciała. Do tej pory była zdeterminowana do wykonania zadania ciążącego na ich barkach. Zupełnie jakby została stworzona do tej jakże nietypowej roli ratowania świata.

Dziś wydawała się zagubiona we własnym, tylko jej znanym świecie.

Odchrząknął, wystarczająco głośno, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

Eliza zamrugała dwa razy, jakby wracając myślami do rzeczywistości i próbując zrozumieć sens skierowanego w jej stronę pytania.

Westchnęła ciężko czując nagle, że odpowiedź „tak" nie będzie tym, czym chciałaby ukrócić rozmowę.

\- Dzisiejszej nocy… miałam sny, koszmary – podjęła próbę wyjaśnienia, jednocześnie przeklinając siebie za to, że nigdy nie potrafiła dość długo skrywać tlących się w jej sercu emocji – To było chyba coś w rodzaju… snu na jawie – urwała zdając sobie sprawę jak głupio musiało to brzmieć. Zagryzła język zastanawiając się czy na pewno kontynuować. No nic. Trudno. Skoro już zaczęła, to niech się, chociaż dowie czy całkowicie nie zwariowała. – Słyszałam głosy, szepty. Niewyraźne i mrożące krew w żyłach. Takie same jak podczas Dołączenia. Z początku myślałam, że to czające się w pobliżu pomioty, ale atak nie nadchodził, a ja byłam pewna, że znowu czuję tą gęstą ciecz w gardle, ale to nie wszystko. Widziałam smoka, wielkiego i przerażającego. Jego widok sprawił, że serce stanęło mi w gardle i nie byłam pewna czy znowu zacznie bić.

Dosłyszała marną próbę stłumienia śmiechu.

Super, więc jednak wziął ją za wariatkę.

\- Nie martw się – odparł towarzysz z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach – Ja podobno krzyczałem jak mała dziewczynka.

Teraz to ona parsknęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

\- Zobaczyłaś arcydemona – podjął po chwili poważniejąc – on… przemawia do swej hordy, a my, jako skażeni ich krwią słyszymy jego „słowa". Właśnie stąd Szarzy Strażnicy wiedzą, że mają do czynienia z prawdziwą Plagą.

\- _To_ był arcydemon? Smok?

\- Tak – odparł smutno – to właśnie on stoi na czele Plagi i to jego należy zgładzić, aby horda rozproszyła się i zniknęła w podziemiach.

\- Po prostu świetnie, jakby pomioty nie były wystarczającym problemem.

\- Czyżbyście mówili o smokach? – Wtrąciła niespodziewanie Leliana, przez cały czas nasłuchująca za ich plecami – Myślałam, że one wyginęły. Nawet w Orlais mówi się o nich tylko, jako legenda.

\- Nie udawajcie wielce zdziwionych – parsknęła Morrigan – W Głuszy natrafiałyśmy z matką na smocze jaja, oczywiście nie był to widok częstszy niż chasyndzi polujący na wiedźmy.

\- Niestety my nie mieliśmy tyle szczęścia urodzić się w samym sercu dziczy – odparł kąśliwie Alistair – jeśli za bardzo się stęskniłaś za domem, Morrigan, to o tutaj, zobacz, jest całkiem gęsty krzak. Możesz się pod nim położyć i nasłuchiwać kroków mrocznych pomiotów. Przysłużyłabyś się nam do czegoś.

Czarodziejka zmarszczyła brwi i już otworzyła usta chcąc złożyć słowa w ciętą ripostę, kiedy Elizabeth uniosła ostrzegawczo dłoń urywając tym samym wymianę zdań.

\- A skoro mowa o pomiotach.

Szczęk wysuwania metalu rozbrzmiał w ich uszach. Nieprzyjemne szepty zadudniły w głowie młodej Cousland. Wyczuwała sporą grupę wędrujących kreatur. Alistair skrzywił się zapominając o docinkach z czarodziejką. On również musiał to czuć. Odruchowo sięgnął po broń. Zimna klinga metalu sprawiała, że czuł się nieco bezpieczniej.

\- Tam, za głazami – odparł na tyle cicho, na ile potrafił.

Wszyscy ruszyli powoli za Strażnikiem zbaczając z ledwo widocznej ścieżki, którą podążali od świtu.

Okoliczny krajobraz Zaziemia nasycony został naturalnymi formacjami skalnymi. Wypiętrzające się góry zdawały się szydzić z każdej istoty, dumnie prezentując swe oblicze w blasku zachodzącego słońca.

Kamienny teren przysłaniał światłu dostęp do każdej możliwej szczeliny, tworząc tym samym ciemne czeluście. Większość to zwyczajnie padający cień, jednak niektóre musiały być początkiem drogi w samo serce głębokich jaskiń.

Pomioty, jak na znak, wylały się całą hordą z czarnej otchłani. Ich ślepia były puste. Nie znały strachu przed śmiercią własną czy innych.

Trzymając w rękach najróżniejszą broń, od długich mieczy dwuręcznych po ostro zakończone sztylety. Dwóch genloków ukryło się w cieniu dzierżąc długi łuk i kuszę. Naciągnęły cięciwę i zanim padł pierwszy cios, świst strzały przeciął powietrze w pobliżu ucha Elizabeth.

Rozpętała się walka.

Cailan, widząc zagrożenie, zamarł na jedną, okrutnie ciągnącą się sekundę.

 _Pomioty._

Widok tych paskudnych kreatur, ich zaciętość do walki i chęć mordu przywołał w jego myślach bitwę pod Ostagarem.  
Tysiące żołnierzy pod jego rozkazem. Potężni magowie, dzielni Strażnicy, czujni łucznicy i całe stada groźnych mabari. Był przekonany, że nikt nie pokona takiej armii. Chwała, jaką mogła mu przynieść tłumiona pod jego sztandarem Plaga była wręcz na wyciągnięcie ręki.

 _Potężny król ratuje swą ojczyznę przed śmiercią i zniszczeniem._

Niemal słyszał te słowa na ustach każdej żyjącej istoty w Thedas.

A teraz, wyjmując swój ciężki, źle wyważony i tak cholernie nie wygodny w utrzymaniu miecz, nabyty u pierwszego lepszego kupca w Lothering, nie był pewny swojej potęgi i siły.

Spojrzał na towarzyszy broni. Każdy z nich zdeterminowany i gotowy do walki, ale to nie byli _jego_ żołnierze. Nikt nie był mu oddany i gotowy umrzeć w imię króla Fereldenu.

Czuł się jak zwykły mieszczanin, który dostał jakiś podrzędny miecz i jedyną osobą, na którą mógł liczyć był on sam.

Czuł się nikim.

Pierwszy zamach Stena i pomiot został przecięty na pół. Krople czarnej posoki dosięgnęły zamyśloną twarz króla. Ciepła jeszcze maź otrzeźwiła jego zmysły. Ścisnął miecz mocniej i spiął mięśnie gotowy do ataku.

Zaledwie parę kroków dalej Elizabeth wbiła sztylet w odsłonięte ciało potwora, drugą ręką zgrabnie przejechała po długości szyi. Krew rozprysła wokół, kiedy głowa przeciwnika z impetem potoczyła się po ziemi.

Kątem oka spoglądała na Cailana. Od kiedy otrzymał miecz i nabył zbroję, wydawał się bardziej pewny swoich czynów. Obiecał im służyć bronią w każdej sytuacji zagrożenia i nie postępować na własną rękę.  
Eliza miała nieodparte wrażenie, że nieco spokorniał, chociaż wciąż obawiała się jego nieobliczalnej natury. Dlatego postanowiła mieć na niego oko. Król czy nie, musieli teraz działać razem.

Morrigan rzuciła szybkie zaklęcie mrozu na pomiota wymierzającego cios stronę Alistaira. Chwilę później wielka bryła lodu została roztrzaskana na drobne, mieniące się w słońcu kawałki. Strażnik skinął lekko głową w podzięce. Pomimo wyraźnej niechęci, jaką do siebie żywili, potrafili całkiem nieźle ze sobą współpracować.

Ostatni pomiot został ogłuszony przez celną strzałę Leliany i niemal natychmiast przebity ostrym mieczem Stena.

Nastała cisza, przerywana jedynie ciężkim oddechem zmęczonych wojowników. Nikt z pozostałych przy życiu nie schował broni.

Trzask łamanej na pół gałęzi skierował ich uwagę w stronę źródła hałasu. Ktoś ostrożnie i niezbyt cicho wyłaniał się z jaskini.

\- Najwyraźniej to jeszcze nie koniec, przygotujcie się – szepnęła przez ramię Eliza robiąc kilka ostrożnych kroków przed siebie.

Leliana naciągnęła mocno łuk kierując strzałę w stronę zagrożenia. Każdy z najwyższym skupieniem wyczekiwał niespodziewanego ataku. Cienka stróżka potu przecięła zmarszczone czoło Alistaira. Strażnik nabrał nerwowo powietrza do płuc i prawie natychmiast wypuścił je z ulgą, dostrzegając dwie charakterystyczne sylwetki wyłaniające się z cienia.

\- Już? Już po wszystkim? Uff, całe szczęście – Elizabeth opuściła powoli broń widząc dwóch krasnoludów rozglądających się nerwowo po okolicy – Dziękuję. Bardzo dziękuję za ocalenie w imieniu swoim i syna. Nazywam się Bodahn Feddic, a to jest Sandal – przedstawił się krasnolud kłaniając się nisko, gest ten wprawił w ruch jego gęstą i pokaźną brodę upiętą w gruby warkocz. Charakterystyczny element wyglądu tej rasy.

\- Jak się tu znaleźliście? – Zapytał Alistair chowając miecz i podchodząc bliżej Strażniczki.

\- Jestem kupcem i handlarzem, wędrowaliśmy wraz z synem do Lothering, kiedy ujrzeliśmy mroczne pomioty w pobliżu. Nie zauważyły nas, więc postanowiliśmy zostawić naszą karawanę i ukryć się w tej jaskini dopóki nie odejdą. Pech chciał, że ograbiły mój wóz, a potem postanowiły pójść w nasze ślady. Jednak zanim zdołały nas odnaleźć wybiegły jak poparzone z moją bronią w ręku. Usłyszeliśmy odgłosy walki, a potem ciszę i voila! Jesteście! Nasi wybawcy!

\- Wybawcy! – Powtórzył Sandal unosząc kąciki ust. Młody chłopak sprawiał wrażenie nieobecnego duchem, lecz jakby… szczęśliwego z takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co sprowadza was na tak niebezpieczne, jak na dzisiejsze czasy, tereny? – Spytał Bodahn zaczynając zbierać swoje towary przy truchłach pomiotów.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, zza ich pleców wyłonił się Cailan, zaczesując gustownie jasne włosy w tył i wypinając dumnie pierś do przodu.

\- Jesteśmy Szarymi Strażnikami! – Oznajmił ostentacyjnie – I nie ma, za co dziękować, moi poddani, naszym obowiązkiem jest obrona słabych i uciśnionych!

Elizabeth wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie ze stojącym obok Alistairem. Wiedziała, że młody Strażnik myśli to samo. Najwyraźniej po bójce w Lothering król postanowił identyfikować się, jako jeden z członków prastarego bractwa, chcąc wywołać ogromy podziw i zachwyt wśród swojego ludu. Jednak Cailan nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, jakim tytułem Loghain raczył naznaczyć wszystkich fereldeńskich Strażników tuż po bitwie pod Ostagarem.

\- Szarzy Strażnicy? A to ci dopiero! Niedawno słyszałem, że ogłoszono was zdrajcami kraju. Teyrn Loghain wyznaczył sporą nagrodę za głowę każdego z was. Ludzie plotkują, że zgładziliście króla, a przynajmniej takie wieści przychodzą ze stolicy – krasnolud ledwo zauważalnie wzruszył ramionami i skierował się w stronę swojego wozu targając za sobą całą skrzynię zebranego orężu.

W jednej sekundzie Cailan pobladł. Elizabeth nie była pewna czy to za sprawą szokującej informacji na temat rzekomej zdrady przypisanej Szarej Straży czy braku spodziewanej reakcji ze strony krasnoluda na wygłoszony triumfalnie tytuł.

Kobieta dostrzegła kątem oka złośliwy uśmieszek Morrigan. Z całego serca dziękowała Stwórcy, że tym razem wiedźma postanowiła powstrzymać się od ciętego komentarza.

\- No, to chyba wszystko – oznajmił krasnolud wrzucając ostatni pakunek na ciężki wóz – Proszę, to od nas, w podziękowaniu za pomoc – brzęcząca sakiewka została poderwana ku górze lądując zgrabnie w dłoniach zdumionej Leliany.

\- Ależ nie, Panie Bodahn, nie oczekujemy żadnej zapłaty – odezwała się natychmiast zdumiona kobieta.

\- Mów za siebie, siostrzyczko – mruknęła Morrigan.

\- Zakładam, że wybieracie się do Redcliffe, tak? Niespokojne czasy nastały, tam może być jeszcze gorzej.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Zapytał Alistair.

\- Chodzą słuchy, że wioska, co noc atakowana jest przez nieumarłych, Stwórca jeden wie skąd przychodzą te istoty. Nie radziłbym teraz nikomu się tam wybierać.

\- Nieumarłych? – Zapytały jednocześnie Eliza i Leliana.

\- To zapewne sprawka jakiegoś maleficari – podsumował szybko Strażnik.

\- No, ale skoro macie tam sprawy do załatwienia, to nie stoję dłużej na przeszkodzie – dodał już nieco weselej krasnolud – Uważajcie na siebie przybysze i… do zobaczenia.

Bodahn pociągnął za sobą wóz i odszedł w przeciwną stronę, Sandal natomiast pomachał im na pożegnanie nie wypowiadając więcej ani jednego słowa.

Kiedy ruszyli w końcu naprzód Elizabeth spojrzała zmartwiona w stronę Cailana. Szedł ze spuszczoną głową, przygnębienie wyraźnie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. Tuż za nim kroczył Alistair. Kiedy Strażniczka napotkała jego wzrok, pokręcił dyskretnie głową dając do zrozumienia, aby nie podejmowała prób rozmowy z idącym na przedzie mężczyzną.

Kiwnęła przytakująco głową.

Z jakiegoś powodu podzielała jego zdanie pozostawiając króla przez resztę drogi wyłącznie z własnymi myślami.

Reszta drogi minęła im zadziwiająco spokojnie. Z każdym krokiem na zachód las zdawał się tonąć w nienaturalnej ciszy. Zwierzyna musiała poukrywać się w swoich norach lub dawno już zbiegła z owych terenów, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet najmniejszego śladu istnienia. Mijali porzucone domostwa z porośniętymi ogrodami. Cousland przypuszczała, że ludzie zamieszkujący je musieli opuścić swoje domy w ogromnym pośpiechu. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Ten szlak był regularnie używany przez żołnierzy arla Eamona – odezwał się nagle Cailan lekko zachrypniętym głosem, odchrząknął chcąc brzmieć naturalnie i podjął dalej – Wuj wysyłał do wioski swoich ludzi, aby regularnie kontrolowali stan życia poddanych, jednocześnie skłaniał się ku handlu z przyjezdnymi krasnoludami i wymieniał prywatne listy z bannem Teaganem, ale teraz… ta droga wygląda na nieużywaną od dawna.

\- Dlaczego nie korzystał z głównego Traktu? – Zapytała Leliana odwracając głowę w stronę króla.

\- Z tego samego powodu, dla którego teraz my nią idziemy – wtrąciła Elizabeth – Arl Eamon zapewne wysyłał tą trasą tylko zaufanych ludzi, którzy mieli również za zadanie przekazać jakieś poufne informacje do wioski. Takie wiadomości mogłyby łatwo zostać przechwycone, na przykład przez bandytów lub wrogów politycznych czyhających na głównych drogach. My również poruszamy się tą trasą, aby ich uniknąć.

\- Dokładnie tak – przytaknął Cailan wpatrując się w idącą na przedzie towarzyszkę – To powszechnie znana taktyka wśród wpływowych ludzi. Bryce na pewno musiał ją stosować, nieprawdaż lady Cousland?

Strażniczka ledwo zauważalnie kiwnęła głową nie odzywając się ani słowem. Ruszyła szybciej zwiększając dzielącą ją odległość od towarzyszy. Król dostrzegł jak kobieta zacisnęła rozluźnione do tej pory pięści. Napotkał karcące spojrzenie Alistaira i zmartwiony wzrok Leliany.

W tym momencie poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

Coś jak… poczucie winy?

Zdał sobie sprawę, że wspomnienie o zmarłym ojcu Elizabeth nie było mądrym posunięciem. Bryce Cousland był prawym człowiekiem, przez wielu szanowanym. Stał się jednak ofiarą okrutnej zdrady przez osobę, którą nazywał przyjacielem. Eliza też miała tam zginąć. Zupełnie jak Cailan pod Ostagarem.

Łączyło ich tak wiele, a jednak to on był królem i to on nie potrafił zachować się w odpowiednim momencie, pomimo, iż od najmłodszych lat wpajano mu sztukę dobrych manier jak i najwyższy poziom kultury osobistej.

Nigdy jednak nie poważano wypowiedzi dziedzica tronu. Mógł wyrażać swoje zdanie nie musząc liczyć się z potencjalnymi konsekwencjami.

Tym razem, po raz pierwszy w życiu pożałował swoich słów.

Dotarli do celu wyprawy około dzień później.

Wioska Redcliffe zdawała się umierać w ciszy i osamotnieniu. Jedynie szum obijającego się o skały wodospadu przywitał ich swoim melodyjnym śpiewem. Znad krajobrazu spokojnej wsi, roztaczał się widok ogromnego jeziora Kalenhad, natomiast zamek arla Eamona wznosił się na samym jej środku. Elizabeth była przekonana, że nawet najbardziej obojętny na ludzką architekturę krasnolud, nie byłby w stanie odwrócić niewzruszenie wzroku od potężnej fortecy oblanej spokojnymi wodami jeziora.

Przekroczyli próg kamiennego mostu i ujrzeli pierwszą żyjącą istotę w tej okolicy. Wieśniak imieniem Tomas potwierdził ich obawy dotyczące krążących plotek o atakowanej, co noc osadzie. Co gorsza, potwory prawdopodobnie wyłaniają się z zamku, to tylko pogłębiło ich przekonanie, że dzieje się tu coś równie mrocznego, co zagrażająca całemu Thedas Plaga.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich mieszkańcy nie opuścili wioski jak podejrzewali. Zostali broniąc swoich domostw wraz z nielicznym oddziałem rycerzy, pod czujnym okiem banna Teagana.

Brat Eamona stał się nieocenioną pomocą we wsparciu żołnierzy i obronie osady. Zebrał wszystkich w jednym miejscu skąd zarządzał oddziałami w celu odparcia następnego ataku.

Udali się, zatem do świątyni, było to jedyne miejsce dające, choć odrobinę poczucia bezpieczeństwa pogrążonym w strachu mieszkańcom.

Bann Teagan rozprawiał właśnie ze starszą kobietą ubraną w długie szaty Zakonu. Musiała to być Matka Wielebna opiekująca się poszkodowanymi. Kiedy ujrzała przybyszy zakończyła rozmowę kłaniając się nisko i oddaliła do pobliskiej komnaty.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zabrać głos, na przedzie pojawił się Cailan. Błysk w jego oku oznaczał, że czuł się w swoim żywiole. Uniósł ręce ku górze w geście otwartego przywitania.

\- Wuju! Jakże się cieszę, że cię widzę! – Oznajmił rozradowany podchodząc bliżej – Ciężkie czasy nastały, ale ty jak zwykle trzymasz się dobrze.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się przybyszowi. Uśmiech rozpromienił twarz króla, jednak nie na tyle szeroko na ile zapamiętał to Teagan. Najwyraźniej niektóre mięśnie jego ciała zapomniały już jak prawidłowo funkcjonować.

Przedłużająca chwila ciszy zdawała się powiewać nutką wątpliwości, kiedy oczy banna rozszerzyły się nagle w zdumieniu, zupełnie jakby zobaczył przed sobą postać samego Stwórcy.

\- Na wszystkie niebiosa tego świata – zaczął mówić szczegółowo badając wzrokiem osobę przed sobą – Cailan? To… to naprawdę ty? Co ci się stało? Jakim cudem ty… żyjesz? Loghain publicznie ogłosił, że…

\- Loghain to kłamca, Teaganie – przerwał mu król poważniejąc – Żyję, to prawda. A to wszystko dzięki Szarym Strażnikom – wskazał na towarzyszy za sobą – Oni nie są zdrajcami, a Plaga zagraża nam wszystkim.

\- Strażnicy są z tobą? A co z Komendantem? Czy Duncan…

\- Poległ pod Ostagarem, razem z resztą naszego bractwa – odparł Alistair przyciszonym głosem.

Bann zwrócił na niego uwagę przyglądając się uważnie.

\- Alistair? To ty? Na Stwórcę, to naprawdę cud, że żyjecie. Eamon chciałby wiedzieć.

\- Dlatego tu przybyliśmy, milordzie – odezwała się Elizabeth kłaniając się lekko – W obecnej sytuacji jesteśmy narażeni na atak ze strony ludzi Loghaina. Musimy jak najszybciej położyć kres jego kłamstwom, zjednoczyć kraj i stanąć do walki z Plagą.

\- Tylko Eamon może nam w tym pomóc, wuju.

Widzieli zrozumienie w kryjące się w ciemnych oczach Teagana, jednak smutek wypełnił je równie mocno, niczym unoszący się w powietrzu strach przed mrokiem nadchodzącej nocy.

\- Nie potrafię teraz nic zrobić, drogie dzieci – podjął nerwowym głosem po dłuższej chwili – Szykuje się kolejny atak na wioskę i muszę przygotować ludzi. Posiadamy zbyt mało rycerzy. W obronie zgłosili się tylko ci, którzy cudem wrócili z wyprawy.

\- Wyprawy? – Zapytał zaniepokojony Cailan.

Teagan w jednej chwili posmutniał, widok ten sprawił, że mocny supeł zawiązał się w żołądku Strażniczki. Znała ten wyraz twarzy. Zbyt wiele ludzi przydziewało ostatnio tą samą maskę.

Stało się coś złego, coś, co za chwilę miało zdeptać resztki nadziei, jakie przez wiele dni pielęgnowali w sobie.

Elizabeth kątem oka dostrzegła twarz króla, która zdawała się blednąć od wstrzymywanego w płucach oddechu. On również musiał przeczuwać to samo.

\- Arl Eamon zachorował i z tego, co wiem jest bliski śmierci.


	4. Ognista noc

Rozdział 3.

Słońce coraz bardziej chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nerwowa atmosfera zaczęła udzielać się w spiętych mięśniach Strażniczki przygotowującej się do nadchodzącej walki.

Minęli plac przed świątynią. Grupa strażników ćwiczyła zacięcie na starych manekinach, jeden z nich pokazywał podstawowe formy obrony dla pewnego wieśniaka. Wszyscy robili, co mogli, aby przeżyć do następnego ranka.

Elizabeth zatrzymała się przed masywnymi drzwiami świątyni czując na sobie wzrok towarzyszy. Spojrzała przez ramię dostrzegając rozanieloną od niesienia pomocy twarz Leliany jak i twardy wzrok Stena. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że qunari nie podziela entuzjazmu towarzyszki. Uważał, że ich celem są pomioty, a pomaganie wieśniakom jest równoznaczne ze straceniem kolejnego dnia, w którym mrok pożera Ferelden od środka. Być może gdyby nie upartość Cailana pomyślałaby tak samo i jeszcze dziś przypuściliby szturm na zamek, aby odszukać arla i odnaleźć źródło kłopotów.

Jednak teraz, po całym dniu spędzonym w Redcliffe zdała sobie sprawę, że dobrze zrobili zostając tutaj.

Ludzie desperacko potrzebowali pomocy, kogoś, komu będą mogli powierzyć swoje osobiste tragedie ufając, że zajmie się ich sprawą. Potrzebowali nadziei, którą – nie wiedzieć, czemu – zaczęli pokładać w Elizabeth. Zupełnie jakby była samą Adrastą zesłaną od Stwórcy.

 _„Masz to w oczach, kochana, w nich od razu można dostrzec dobrą duszę"._

Nie wiedziała, czemu słowa Leliany tak nagle pojawiły się w jej głowie. Nie wiedziała również czy warto im wierzyć, w końcu ta przepełniona wiarą w Stwórcę kobieta próbowała na każdym kroku ujrzeć, choć odrobinę dobra i ciepła. Nawet w wyraźnie niezadowolonej z tej całej farsy Morrigan.

Pchnęła drzwi zdając sobie sprawę, że wystarczająco długo sterczała pod nimi pogrążając się we własnych myślach.

Przy wejściu ujrzała Dwyna, krasnolud już od kilku godzin skrupulatnie przygotowywał się do nadchodzącej walki. Skinęła mu na przywitanie zastanawiając się, czy będzie w stanie dotrzymać złożonej mu obietnicy wstawienia się w jego imieniu u arla. W końcu od wielu dni nie było wieści z zamku, a Eamon równie dobrze mógł być już martwy.

Potrząsnęła głową próbując pozbyć się tej myśli, niczym natrętnej muchy. Wystarczy, że Cailan panikuje za nich wszystkich. Nie ma sensu pogrążać się teraz w czarnych myślach.

Kiedy ruszyli w stronę ołtarza, ujrzeli kapłanki pochylające się przed wielkim posągiem i odmawiające modlitwy. Leliana bez słowa wyłoniła się zza ramienia Strażniczki, aby dołączyć do kobiet i paść na kolana krzyżując dłonie. Słowa Pieśni wylały się melodyjnym głosem z ust bardki. Elizabeth przyglądała się jej w milczeniu ignorując przewrócenie oczu Morrigan, które było wręcz słyszalne.

Zastanawiała się czy ona również nie powinna poświęcić, choć krótkiej chwili na pokłon w stronę wzniesionej rzeźby Andrasty.

W końcu wiara nie była niczym obcym dla Cousland'ów. Rodzice, od najmłodszych lat, zadbali o odpowiednie wykształcenie dla swoich dzieci posyłając po najwybitniejszych uczonych w Wysokożu. Jeden Stwórca wie ile sakiewek złotych monet przekazano z ręki do ręki na naukę, o której inni mogli tylko pomarzyć.

Wiedza zarezerwowana była dla najbogatszych. Nie oszukujmy się, tym światem rządził pieniądz.

Kiedy Leliana podniosła się bezszelestnie do pionu, Strażniczka dostrzegła w jej oczach malującą się ulgę.

Znała ten wyraz twarzy. Podobieństwo było wręcz uderzające.

Jej matka potrafiła spędzić wiele godzin na recytowaniu Pieśni Światła. Zwłaszcza, kiedy ojciec zmuszony był wyruszyć na wojnę. I chociaż Bryce zgromadził pod swoim sztandarem dobrze przygotowane wojsko, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że widzi się ze swoją rodziną ostatni raz.

Jednak to dzięki opatrzności Stwórcy zawsze wracał cały i zdrowy, tak sądziła Eleanora.

Pomimo ogromnej wiary i wielkich starań, nie udało jej się zasiać owe ziarno miłości w córce.

Strażniczka nie uklękła przed ołtarzem. Nie miała się już, za kogo modlić.

Chwilowe rozkojarzenie nagle prysło, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś uważnie jej się przygląda. Bann Teagan kierował się w ich stronę wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Dostrzegła jak rozgląda się nerwowo błądząc ciemnymi oczami po każdym z przybyszy i marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- Cailana nie ma z wami? – Zapytał przerywając milczenie.

\- Jak to z nami? – wyrwał się z pytaniem Alistair – Miał zostać tutaj, z tobą, doglądając przygotowujących się rycerzy.

Twarz banna ściągnęła się w wyraźnym zakłopotaniu. Wyglądał teraz jak ojciec, który zgubił gdzieś swoje dziecko.

\- Tak, ale…

 _O nie._

\- Tylko nie mówcie, że znowu postanowił uciec i zbawić cały świat – Morrigan warknęła gardłowo zakładając ręce na piersi. Jej poirytowanie było uzasadnione. Strażniczka z ciężkim sercem odkryła, że w niej również rodzą się pokłady zniecierpliwienia, co do nieobliczalnej natury króla.

\- Czy w waszym zwyczaju każdy król jest tak nieodpowiedzialny? – zapytał Sten zachowując całkowicie poważny ton głosu. – Nic dziwnego, że wasza historia jest tak krwawa.

Elizabeth westchnęła głęboko. Uwaga qunari była celna, jednak w niczym nie pomagała. Czekała na słowa Teagana zastanawiając się czy drugie limo pod okiem Cailana w końcu by coś zmieniło.

\- Wątpię, żeby uciekł – podjął w końcu bann – Po prostu zniknął, kiedy rozprawiałem z kapłanką o obronie mieszkańców niezdolnych do walki. Myślałem, że postanowił do was dołączyć, ale skoro…

\- Hej, tam!

Alistair wskazał drzwi od świątyni otwierające się z przeraźliwym skrzypem. W progu pojawił się Cailan. Nie kroczył już dumnie i pewnie, jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy stanęli się w świątyni. Ramiona miał przygarbione, zupełnie borykał się z dźwiganiem ciężaru na barkach. Wzrok błądził w powolnym tempie po czerwonej wykładzinie, po której stąpał. Uśmiech zbledł, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet cienia bytu.

Jakimś dziwnym trafem, Elizabeth była pewna, że obecna postawa króla nie miała nic wspólnego z niespodziewaną informacją o chorobie Eamona.

Stało się coś innego.

\- Wasza wysokość! – W głosie Teagana pobrzmiewała wyraźnie słyszana ulga. Podbiegł on do króla z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

Za plecami Cailana wślizgnął się mały, rudawy chłopiec. Na jedną sekundę zatrzymał się zerkając na dorosłych przed sobą, po czym podbiegł do oddalonej w rogu pomieszczenia siostry. Ta, ujrzawszy brata, ścisnęła go mocno pociągając nosem.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku, wasza wysokość? – dopytywał bann – Gdzie…

\- Wszystko dobrze, wuju – przerwał mu delikatnym gestem dłoni – Musiałem się nieco… przewietrzyć.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się napotykając zmartwione oczy Strażniczki. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy obdarzyła go takim spojrzeniem.

Nie wiedział, czemu poczuł się nagle przeraźliwie głupio. Nieświadomie wyprostował pierś w celu ukrycia tej niespodziewanej emocji. W jednej sekundzie odkrył, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy urywa kontakt wzrokowy czując ogarniające zakłopotanie.

Ta myśl przywiodła za sobą pewne wspomnienia.

 _Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy się poznaliśmy, nieprawdaż, Anoro?_

\- Ser?

W drzwiach stanął opancerzony Strażnik z dwoma towarzyszami przy boku. Elizabeth rozpoznała przybysza podchodząc bliżej. Sir Perth – jeden z rycerzy arl Eamona, mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach zaczesanych do tyłu i lekkim zaroście dumnie prezentował się w swojej lśniącej zbroi.

\- Tak? Czy coś się stało? – Teagan przeniósł swe spojrzenie na wyczekującego reakcji rycerza.

\- Melduję, że wraz z nieocenioną pomocą Szarej Straży, wszystkie czynności z przygotowaniem do bitwy zostały zakończone – wyrecytował żołnierz utrzymując pozycję na baczności.

Teagan przytaknął w milczeniu odwracając się do króla i kładąc mu rękę na ramię.

\- Zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Odpocznijcie, zanim nadejdzie walka.

Zmierzch nastał tak szybko jak się spodziewali, a wyczekiwanie na atak stało się już niemal nie do zniesienia.

Wszyscy przyjęli pozycję. Łucznicy skryli się w cieniu na dachach domostw wypatrując najmniejszego ruchu w pobliżu. Rycerze w płytowych zbrojach ustawili blokady przed wioską stając na przedzie, gotowi zatopić swe ostrze w ciałach wroga.

Elizabeth ze skwaszoną miną trzymała się za plecami Alistaira. W myślach przeklinała mężczyznę, który twardo upierał się, aby nie stawała na pierwszej linii ognia. I chociaż przyznała mu, co do tego całkowitą rację, wciąż była zła, że zgodziła się zrobić z niego żywą tarczę.

 _\- Nie mogę polegać wyłącznie na twojej obronie, Alistairze. Musimy walczyć ramię w ramię, jak do tej pory – oburzyła się kobieta._

 _\- Do tej pory nie stawialiśmy czoła tak licznemu oddziału wroga – upierał się Strażnik – Posłuchaj, ja… nie chcę cię stracić, to znaczy… nie chcę stracić nikogo z nas – sprostował szybko – Po prostu… będę cię osłaniał._

Eliza wciąż nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu dziwnego zakłopotania, jakie udało jej się dostrzec głęboko w oczach towarzysza, zanim ten oddalił się szybko urywając dyskusję.

Westchnęła cicho.

Musiał się martwić, to normalne. Ona również bała się o życie swoje jak i towarzyszy.

Spojrzała przez ramię próbując dostrzec w ciemności znajome sylwetki. Białe światło oświetlało twarz skupionej czarodziejki, która szeptała coś pod nosem, raz po raz składając w dłoniach kolejny czar i posyłając migoczące kule energii w stronę bram miasta.

Zaklęcia obronne.

Długo zastanawiali się, jaką pozycję powinna przyjąć Morrigan podczas bitwy. W końcu zgodziła się przejść do defensywy, aby wspierać walczących żołnierzy. Nikt nie wiedział skąd te stwory pochodzą i jak zareagują na bezpośredni kontakt z magią, być może są na nie odporne.

Mecze i tarcze natomiast, działały do tej pory bez zarzutu.

Wszyscy cierpliwie czekali na atak, który miał nastąpić. Atmosfera niepewności i strachu zdawała się gęstnieć w oczach. Strażniczka była niemal pewna, że słyszy ciche plaśnięcie kropel potu uderzające o ziemię, jak i smak własnego serca w gardle.

Ostatnie zaklęcie Morrigan zgasło pochłonięte przez mrok. Biały duch jeziora zaczął unosić się ponad powierzchnią wody i przedzierać się w każdy zakamarek wioski, oddając mroczny klimat nocy.

Wiatr potargał korony drzew i w jednej sekundzie nasilił się wprawiając w ruch wznoszący się ponad domami młyn.

Ktoś poruszył się niespokojnie.

Cięciwa łuku została mocno naciągnięta i w tym samym momencie szarpnęła oddając strzał.

Zaczęło się.

Ciszę spokojnej nocy przerwał tupot nacierającego wroga. Pokrakie stworzenia wylały się z ciemności atakując bez strachu, nie wydając przy tym żadnych dźwięków.

Część z nich udało się zatrzymać poprzez bliskie spotkanie z barykadą, jednak większość zdążyła już unieść broń bezpośrednio na żołnierzy Eamona.

\- Do ataku!

Alistair uniósł miecz w przywódczym geście i ruszył na wroga. Widząc ich liczebność, zaczął ciąć na ślepo za każdym razem napotykając ciało potwora. Kątem oka obserwował Strażniczkę zgrabnie pozbywającą się jednego przeciwnika po drugim.

Jednym, silnym kopniakiem odrzuciła ciężkie truchło i już złożyła sztylety blokując kolejny atak. Na kilka sekund księżyc wyłonił się zza chmur, aby rzucić odrobinę światła na wioskę.

Dopiero teraz Elizabeth była w stanie przyjrzeć się, z czym dokładnie walczyła.

Potwory zdecydowanie nie były demonami przywołanym przez jakiegoś maga. Nie były to też pomioty jak z początku sądziła, to było… coś innego.

Wyprowadziła atak w bok pozbywając się kolejnego wroga. Natychmiast wyczuła w pobliżu nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo. Intuicyjnie odwróciła się przez prawe ramię celując ostrze w pierś. Nim zdążyła dostrzec coś na kształt twarzy, stwór padł u jej stóp.

Nabrała powietrza do ust. Za dużo, za szybko. Nie była w stanie zorientować się w sytuacji, nie mogła dostrzec swoich towarzyszy.

Słyszała odgłosy uderzającego metalu o metal i jęki konających ludzi.

 _Oby to tylko nie był…_

Poczuła jak ktoś trąca ją twardym gestem, o mało nie upadła na twarz ustępując miejsca osobie, która pojawiła się za jej plecami.

Alistair wyprowadził mocne uderzenie tarczą przewracając potwora i natychmiast przyszpilił jego ciało do ziemi.

Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka sekund rozproszenia, aby nie wyczuć wroga w pobliżu.

\- Dzięki – szepnęła Eliz wyrównując oddech w piersi.

\- Jest ich za dużo! Wycofujemy się w głąb! – Dosłyszeli głos sir Perth'a.

Strzały przecinały powietrze trafiając tam, gdzie powinny, ale nawet ich zdawało się już ubywać. Żołnierze ustąpili zbaczając ze stromej góry, jednak wciąż nie pozwalając zbliżyć się zbytnio do wioski.

Nagle ciepły powiew wiatru otulił Elizabeth czując jak przenika przez wnętrze uspokajając nerwowy oddech i szalejące w piersi serce. Obejrzała się dostrzegając tą samą ulgę na twarzach strażników.

Morrigan powinna częściej wspierać ich w walce.

 _Nie jesteś prawdziwym królem! On by tak nie postąpił!_

Ścisnął mocniej klingę miecza na to gorzkie wspomnienie.

 _Mój tata mówił, że nasz król nie pozwoliłby na to! Stanąłby w obronie nas wszystkich!_

Jedna chwila zaważyła ponad rozumem. Zbyt wiele emocji tliło się w sercu, zbyt wiele wątpliwości ogarnęło jego umysł. Pragnął to naprawić. Wszystko. Na raz. Po co czekać? Po co się zastanawiać?

Wszystko szło nie tak.

Dlaczego on ich wciąż słuchał?

Tym razem pokaże wszystkim, że nie jest taki bezwartościowy.

Dławiąc gorzkie łzy ruszył w sam środek bitwy unosząc broń. Krzyk rozdarł jego gardło natychmiast uwalniając skrywaną wściekłość.

Znów zatracił się w emocjach, nad którymi nie potrafił zapanować.

Potwór zamachnął się wytrącając sztylet z ręki Strażniczki. Uchyliła się przed ciosem w ostatniej chwili. Nie ryzykując całkowitego wyzbycia się broni, sięgnęła wolną dłonią za pas chwytając pierwszą lepszą fiolkę z trucizną.

Zrobiła dwa kroki w tył wysuwając drewniany korek kciukiem i rzuciła przed siebie. Szary dym powstrzymał przeciwnika przed kolejnym atakiem. W następnej sekundzie gwałtowny odrzut podpalił ciało potwora sprawiając, że niemal natychmiast zamienił się w kupę popiołów.

Elizabeth zakaszlała dwa razy czując smród palonego cielska.

To było to.

\- Odwrót! Wszyscy odwrót, natychmiast! – Krzyknęła.

Alistair skrył się za tarczą podchodząc do towarzyszki.

\- Eliz, nie możemy…

\- Szybko! Mam plan.

Ku zdziwieniu Strażniczki, nikt więcej nie okazał sprzeciwu. Cały oddział żołnierzy oddalał się pomału coraz bardziej zbliżając do wioski, w której zostało zaledwie kilku wojowników i mag.

\- Morrigan! Spal ich wszystkich! – Rozkazała w duchu mając nadzieję, że ta usłyszy jej krzyk.

Wiedźma nagle poczuła się w swoim żywiole. Skupiła resztki many na zaklęciu powstającego w kosturze i wyczekiwaniu odpowiedniej chwili.

W tym momencie krzyk sfrustrowania przebił się ponad odgłosy walki. Rozpoznała go natychmiast.

 _Cholera, to niemożliwe._

W środek bitwy, jak w ramiona samej śmierci, biegł Cailan.

Ogromna gula podeszła do gardła Strażniczki. Niewiele myśląc wybiegła mu naprzeciw. Szarpnęła go za ramię chcąc powalić na ziemię, jednak Cailan zignorował ją i jednym ruchem ręki wyrwał się z uścisku.

\- Alistair!

Strażnik pojawił się przy nim torując mu drogę i mocnym uderzeniem tarczy powalił króla. Elizabeth złapała go odciągając od miejsca, w którym od razu pojawił się szalejący ogień.

Żywioł natychmiast rozproszył mrok trawiąc wszystko na swojej drodze. Pożerał ciała jedno po drugim. Tańczył wyznaczając swój parkiet i dając pokaz najbardziej niszczycielskiej siły, jakie dane im było podziwiać.

Minęło kilka minut zanim Morrigan opadła całkowicie z sił podtrzymywana przez Lelianę. Ostatni płomień zgasł pozostawiając po sobie pole usiane śmiercią.

\- Cailan! – Teagan podbiegł do Strażników przez cały czas trzymających pół przytomnego króla – Nic mu nie jest?

Zanim Elizabeth zdążyła otrząsnąć się z szoku, jeden z żołnierzy wybiegł na środek krzycząc doniosłym głosem.

\- Potwory nacierając od strony jeziora! Potrzebujemy wsparcia!

\- Zabierz go do świątyni, Teaganie – powiedziała Strażniczka podnosząc się z brudnej ziemi – Morrigan też, my odeprzemy atak.

Bann przełknął głośno ślinę widząc jak Cousland stara się zapanować nad emocjami. Ręka zadrżała jej, kiedy chwyciła sztylety i skierowała się na barykady od wschodu.

Alistair kiwnął mu w milczeniu głową poprawiając uchwyt na mieczu, następnie oddalił się od smrodu unoszącej się śmierci.

Pierwsze promienie słońca przebiły się ponad horyzontem w momencie, w którym ostatni potwór został przebity przez ognistą strzałę łucznika.

Elizabeth podniosła się z pomocą silnego ramienia Teagana.

\- To już koniec. Dobra robota – uśmiechnął się do niej, po raz pierwszy tej nocy – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał przenosząc wzrok na zdarty materiał przedramienia Strażniczki. Zakryła czerwoną ranę dłonią ściskając lekko.

\- To tylko zadrapanie – uśmiechnęła się krzywo czując piekący ból pod palcami.

Nagle głośny skrzyp drewnianych drzwi odciągnął ich uwagę. Świątynia powoli otwierała swe wejście. Ze środka ostrożnie wyszli przerażeni mieszkańcy. Widząc uśmiechnięte twarze żołnierzy, na raz wylali się całą gromadą zasypując bliskich uściskami i pocieszającymi gestami.

Niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Na razie.

\- Rozumiem, że teraz musimy jak najszybciej przypuścić szturm na zamek arla, tak? – Kobiecy głos zaskoczył Strażniczkę. Odwróciła się, aby ponownie spojrzeć w te tajemnicze oczy spod ciemnych brwi.

\- Morrigan! Już wszystko w porządku? Jak się czujesz? – Dopytywała zatroskana Leliana – Prosiłam Stwórcę, aby miał cię w opiece.

\- To nie wasz Stwórca mi pomógł – prychnęła pod nosem krzyżując ramiona – Tylko kilka eliksirów.

\- Masz rację, Morrigan – wtrąciła Cousland – Musimy jak najszybciej odkryć, co jest źródłem tych ataków.

\- Zanim wyruszymy uważam, że powinniśmy odpocząć chwilę w świątyni i uzupełnić zapasy, nie wiadomo, co czeka nas w zamku – zaproponował Alistair podchodząc bliżej.

\- Spotkajmy się, zatem przed młynem, kiedy będziecie już gotowi. Musimy zamienić parę słów na osobności – Teagan grzecznie skinął głową i oddalił się w przeciwną stronę.

Elizabeth skrzywiła się czując narastający ból w kilku miejscach na raz. Szalona noc z umarlakami z pewnością nie była tą, którą będzie mile wspominać.

\- W takim razie chodźmy – Kobieta skierowała swe kroki ku masywnej budowli skąd dochodziły już modlitwy Matki Wielebnej ku czci poległych w obronie miasta. Podniosła wzrok i na jedną sekundę dojrzała jasne oczy przyglądające jej się uważnie.

Cailan stał w progu, po czym natychmiast skrył się w głąb budowli znikając jej z pola widzenia.

Znajome emocje zabuzowały nagle w jej wnętrzu, ścierając zmęczenie z powiek. Przyspieszyła chód chcąc jak najszybciej rozmówić się mężczyzną.

Nawet nie próbowała kryć się ze swoją wściekłością przekraczając próg świątyni. Nie zwróciła też najmniejszej uwagi na przerażone spojrzenia kapłanek i tłumiony okrzyk mieszkańców, kiedy, jak rozwścieczony mabari, chwyciła króla za kołnierz i wymierzyła celny strzał w prawy policzek.

W kilka sekund cała świątynia zamarła, wpatrując się w ciężko oddychającą kobietę o rozczochranych rudych włosach i wyższego od niej mężczyznę w srebrnej zbroi trzymającego się zaczerwienionej skóry.

\- Coś ty sobie wyobrażał?! – Echo krzyku rozwścieczonej Strażniczki potoczył się po kamiennych murach – Miałeś zostać w tyle, przy świątyni, atakując tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie to _naprawdę_ konieczne! Wiesz, że nie możemy cię stracić, a tymczasem ty…

\- Chyba zapominasz, do kogo przemawiasz, lady Cousland – przerwał jej prostując pierś i mrużąc groźnie oczy.

\- Mam gdzieś twój tytuł. Jeśli sam prosisz się o śmierć, wkrótce i tak będziesz już martwy.

Odwróciła się na pięcie z całych sił powstrzymując się, aby nie podnieść drugiej ręki i uderzyć jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Tyle ile będzie trzeba, aby przemówić mu w końcu do rozumu.

Wyszła na świeże powietrze mijając po drodze zakrywającą usta Lelianę jak i rozbawioną Morrigan. Zignorowała ich spojrzenia. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowy. Chciała być sama.

Kiedy doszła na spokojny brzeg jeziora, skierowała twarz na oświetlony słońcem zamek. Budowla dumnie wznosiła się ponad taflą wody. Pomimo świadomości czającego się tam zła, ten widok dziwnie ją uspokajał.

Objęła swoje ramiona drżącymi rękami.

Dziwne zakłopotanie wkradło się w jej serce, kiedy zrozumiała, że przed chwilą podniosła rękę na samego króla.

Zastanowiła się, czy kiedy to wszystko się skończy, wciąż będzie tą samą osobą?


	5. Zamek pełen uczuć

Rozdział 4.

Elizabeth czuła na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie Cailana, kiedy kilka godzin po świcie spotkali się z Teaganem na wzgórzu wioski.

Przez resztę poranka król unikał jej jak ognia, wręcz zniknął z pola widzenia. Przez myśl jej nawet przeszło, że może znowu postanowił zwrócić uwagę na swoją wielce szanowną osobę buntując się jak nastolatek i tym razem chcąc rzucić się z klifu wprost do jeziora.

Chyba nie zdziwiłby ją ten widok i chyba nie rzuciłaby się tak od razu na ratunek. Jednak żadne niepokojące sygnały nie nadchodziły, a Eliza mogła wreszcie odpocząć. I pomyśleć.

Westchnęła w duchu wiedząc, że pozostawiony ślad na jego policzku nie był zbyt mądrym posunięciem, ale postanowiła sobie nie okazywać wątpliwości, co do swoich czynów. Jednak w środku wciąż toczyła poważny spór.

Nigdy, nawet w najgorszych koszmarach, nie przypuszczałaby, że władca, jako najbardziej wpływowa postać w kraju, może zachowywać się tak lekkomyślnie. Tak niewiele trzeba, aby stracić życie. Życie, które może uratować setki innych istnień i które jest cenione wyżej niż ta cała wioska razem wzięta. Niż cały ród Cousland'ów od pierwszych pokoleń.

Jak aroganckim trzeba być, aby tego nie widzieć? Nie dostrzegać powagi sytuacji? Co rusz zerkając śmierci w oczy i jeszcze usilnie próbując napluć jej w twarz.

To nie mogło tak wyglądać, a Elizabeth miała dość niańczenia pseudo króla.

Takimi argumentami próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że postąpiła dobrze, że mu się należało. Wciąż gryząc się z przekonaniem, w jakim została wychowana.

Przez całe życie wydawało jej się, że król to osoba wyjątkowa, najlepsza w każdej dziedzinie. Bohater narodu, któremu należy się dożywotni szacunek. Wspaniały rycerz, odważny człowiek, mądry polityk. Przecież musiało tak być, skoro władał całym Fereldenem, prawda?

Otóż zderzenie z rzeczywistością po raz kolejny pozostawiło po sobie odciśnięte piętno i dopiero teraz zaczęła mu się uważnie przyglądać. Przy tych wszystkich legendach o bohaterach, wspaniałych władcach i obrońców uciśnionych, zapomniała o jednej, najważniejszej rzeczy.

Król także był człowiekiem. Człowiekiem z wadami, niedoskonałościami i emocjami, nad którymi nie zawsze panował.

Jednak nawet ta myśl nie potrafiła usprawiedliwić zachowań Cailana, z którymi walczyli od samego początku. Nawet to nie sprawiło, że wściekle czerwony płomień emocji zgasł, choć na moment.

Wręcz przeciwnie. Podsycała go wspomnieniami o ojcu.

Bryce Cousland był poważnym człowiekiem, szanowanym przez wielu wpływowych ludzi. Wspaniały rycerz z umiejętnościami i doświadczeniem, które pozwoliły wygrać mu nie jedną bitwę. Inteligentny polityk i mówca, któremu nie sposób było odmówić. A przede wszystkim, ciepły i wyrozumiały człowiek. Nic dziwnego, że według wielu osób to on powinien zasiąść na tronie zamiast młodego Cailana.

Ty nie naraziłbyś czyjegoś życia, tato. Wiedziałbyś, co należy zrobić, więc co ja powinnam?

\- Dlaczego wcześniej nie wspomniałeś o tajnym przejściu, wuju? – Głos Cailana sprawił, że wzdrygnęła się uświadamiając sobie, że ważną część rozmowy puściła mimo uszu.

Cholera. Po dzisiejszej nocy ciężko jej było skupić się na czymkolwiek.

\- Wiedziałem, że postanowilibyście ruszyć od razu do zamku, zamiast zostać i bronić wioski – odparł spokojnie Teagan – Potrzebowaliśmy waszego wsparcia, więc...

Urwał nagle marszcząc czoło i zawieszając wzrok na czymś powyżej ich głów.

\- Na oddech Stwórcy – mruknął pod nosem w niedowierzaniu.

Elizabeth odwróciła się przez ramię w sam raz, aby dostrzec jak szczupła sylwetka mignęła jej przed oczami zatrzymując się przed bannem.

\- Teaganie! Ty żyjesz! – Przerażony głos kobiety sugerował, że za moment rzuci się na szyję mężczyzny, jednak ta wsparła się jedynie na jego ramieniu próbując uspokoić oddech.

\- Izoldo! Co... Jak?

Kobieta przerwała mu jednym ruchem ręki prostując się i spoglądając mu prosto w szeroko otwarte oczy. Była niższa, co najmniej o głowę i odziana w eleganckie, długie szaty z rękawami zwężanymi na nadgarstkach i grubym, skórzanym pasie podkreślającym talię.

Nie mogła być mieszkanką wioski, znacznie wyróżniała się wśród prostych ludzi.

Odgarnęła dostojnie kosmyk jasnych włosów opadający na jej czoło i zaczęła mówić gestykulując żwawo.

\- Nie mam czasu. Wymknęłam się z zamku, aby cię odnaleźć. Musisz tam ze mną pójść, Teaganie, potrzebuje twojej pomocy – zrozpaczony głos przywodził na myśl skamlącego psa. Była śmiertelnie przerażona, najwyraźniej nieumarli atakujący wioskę to dopiero początek.

\- Spokojnie, Izoldo, powiedz mi, co się stało – Teagan z całych sił próbował zapanować nad głosem, jednak w duchu obawiał się najgorszego.

\- Pochwyciliśmy maga odpowiedzialnego za te... potwory polujące na żywych, ale to nadal trwa! – Zawahała się na moment, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów – Do tego... przeżyliśmy, ale Connor... - załkała czując zbierające się łzy – On chyba popada w obłęd... widział tyle śmierci, Teaganie.

Kobieta schowała twarz w dłoniach pociągając nosem. Strażniczka wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z bannem. Ten odchrząknął nerwowo czekając, aż kobieta znów na niego spojrzy.

\- Izoldo, zanim wyruszymy, musisz coś wiedzieć – zaczął ostrożnie wskazując ręką w ich kierunku. Wielkie, czerwone od łez oczy skierowały się w stronę Strażniczki, po czym zatrzymały się na stojącym za nią mężczyźnie.

\- Czy to... nie – kobieta wstrzymała na chwilę oddech.

\- Witam, lady Izoldo – Cailan skłonił się delikatnie w jej stronę. Przez dwie sekundy Strażniczka była niemal pewna, że znów zechce rzucić się przed szeregi dumnie prezentując swoją osobę, jednak on pozostał spokojny.

\- Wielkie nieba, wasza wysokość, czy to ty?

Kobieta niemal natychmiast padła na kolana pochylając głowę. Cailan podszedł do niej wyciągając rękę i mówiąc:

\- W porządku, Izoldo. Nie mamy na to czasu.

Elizabeth przyglądała się jak nieznajoma wspiera się ramieniu króla ocierając przy tym łzy. Cailan skłonił w jej stronę głowę upewniając się, że jest w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać się na nogach.

Strażniczka nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że król zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Był... dziwnie spokojny i opanowany. Zupełnie jakby jego gwałtowność w działaniu nagle gdzieś wyparowała i zastąpił go zdrowy rozsądek. W końcu.

A może tylko sprawiał takie wrażenie? W końcu gra aktorska nie jest niczym nowym dla szlachty. Młoda Cousland doskonale o tym wiedziała. Z drugiej jednak strony jego zachowanie wydawało się... naturalne i przemyślane.

Stwórco, jeśli to efekt ich porannej sprzeczki, może powinna częściej go...

Natychmiast wyrzuciła z głowy tą irracjonalną myśl, tym samym przyłapując siebie na uniesieniu kącików ust. Dlaczego tak ją to rozbawiło?

Przeniosła wzrok z twarzy nieznajomej dostrzegając spojrzenie Cailana. Czy dobrze widziała? Czy on także się do niej uśmiechnął?

\- Pójdę z tobą do zamku, Izoldo – zadecydował Teagan – Nie możesz tam wrócić sama.

\- Jesteś pewien, wuju? A co jeśli to pułapka?

\- Nie mogę ryzykować, Cailanie – podjął smutnym głosem bann – Spróbuję odwrócić uwagę tego, co czai się w zamku, a wy – spojrzał w stronę Strażniczki – możecie dostać się tam przez ukrytą klapę w młynie. Musimy to powstrzymać zanim będzie za późno.

Elizabeth skinęła głową. Była gotowa ruszyć do zamku niemal natychmiast, jednak wciąż nie dawała po sobie poznać jak bardzo ściskało ją z niepewności.

Nie znała się na magii, nigdy nie miała z nią bliższego kontaktu. Cała jej wiedza w tym zakresie zamykała się do czystej teorii wyuczonej za dawnych lat. Jak rozpoznać maga, efekty działań różnych zaklęć czy zakazane sztuki, przed którymi należy się wystrzegać - znała na pamięć. Jednak żadne książki nie mówiły jak powstrzymać maga, który zechce przyzwać całą hordę nieumarłych i opanować zamek arla.

Spojrzała po twarzach zebranych osób. Wszyscy byli zdeterminowani, pewni tego, co należy zrobić. Czy naprawdę tylko ją tak skręcało w środku?

\- Oto mój sygnet otwierający tajne przejście – Teagan niepostrzeżenie podszedł do niej, niemal podskoczyła słysząc jego głos – Jeżeli... coś mi się stanie lub... nie uda mi się przeżyć, zabierz Izoldę i Connora z zamku. Proszę tylko o to.

Elizabeth nie odpowiedziała na prośbę banna, doskonale wiedziała, co teraz czuje. Czy nie tak brzmiały jej własne słowa kierowane do Duncana w Wysokożu?

\- Nie marnujmy więcej czasu – zaproponował Alistair – Ruszajmy.

\- Dobrze więc, zatem... powodzenia.

._._._._.

Ktoś otworzył drzwi wchodząc do środka. Rozpoznała charakterystycznie skrzypiące zawiasy, skuliła się jeszcze bardziej ściskając mocniej kolana do piersi i chowając z nich głowę.

Niech to się skończy! Niech to się już skończy!

Zamknęła oczy wytężając słuch. Kroki nagle ustały. Serce podeszło jej do piersi wiedząc, że za moment te istoty otworzą starą szafę i odnajdą kryjącą się w niej dziewczynę.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia czuła, że jej dni są policzone. Strach o własne życie nie opuszczał jej już od kilku dni? Tygodni? Valena nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, od kiedy najpierw przybył ten mag, o którym zaczęły krążyć dziwne pogłoski, a potem pojawiły się te potwory, zabijające z zimną krwią każdego, kogo napotkały. Jako jednej z nielicznych służek udało jej się ukryć i przeżyć, ale na jak długo?

Ze łzami w oczach oczekiwała aż drzwi w końcu się otworzą i przyjdzie jej spojrzeć śmierci prosto w oczy. Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Ponownie usłyszała ciężkie kroki, tym razem oddalające się z każdą sekundą. Drzwi trzasnęły głośno i nastała długa cisza.

Dziewczyna poruszyła się niespokojnie powodując ciche skrzypnięcie starego mebla. Odczekała jeszcze kilka minut, po czym postanowiła wyłonić się z kryjówki. Pomalutku, z niezwykłą ostrożnością wyjrzała przez lekko uchylone drzwiczki. Była sama.

Czując potworny ból w plecach, spowodowany spędzeniem całej nocy w tej przeklętej szafie, postanowiła wyjść i rozejrzeć się wokoło. Zmrużyła oczy próbując przyzwyczaić wzrok do światła wpadającego przez wąskie okno.

Mały pokoik, przeznaczony dla służby, był skromnym pomieszczeniem. Oprócz garderoby znajdowały się tam łóżka piętrowe, w tym jedno Valeny, stare, wytarte biurko z jedną krzywą nogą i kilka pootwieranych skrzyń, w których przechowywano prywatne rzeczy każdej służki.

Dziewczyna nie była dumna z tego, że rozkradła już niemal całą ich zawartość chcąc przeżyć bez konieczności wychodzenia z kryjówki. Kiedy tylko zapasy żywności się skończyły, była zmuszona przedostać się niepostrzeżenie do kuchni, która, całe szczęście, znajdowała się tuż za rogiem.

Tak było i tym razem, kilkudniowy głód dał w końcu o sobie znać biorąc górę nad rozsądkiem.

Podeszła ostrożnie do drzwi i przywarła do nich całym ciałem próbując usłyszeć, co dzieje się po drugiej stronie.

Cisza.

Zupełnie jakby zamek na powrót stał się bezpieczną ostoją, jakby to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło. W takich chwilach zastanawiała się czy nie spróbować uciec. Może Stwórca jej pobłogosławi i nie spotka żadnego z tych potworów. Może uda jej się wrócić do wioski i znów zobaczyć ojca.

Jednak ostatnie resztki nadziei tłumione były paraliżującym strachem. Nie obroni się, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak. Została sama. Korytarze są długie, zamek jest wielki, a nieumarłych zbyt wiele. Pozostaje czekać na cud.

Łzy ponownie podeszły do jej spuchniętych od płaczu oczu. Pociągnęła nosem próbując odepchnąć od siebie wszystkie czarne myśli. Głód dawał coraz bardziej o sobie znać.

Chwyciła za klamkę, jednak zanim zdążyła pociągnąć, usłyszała hałas w holu. Przez kilka sekund stała jak wryta nie wiedząc do końca, co zrobić.

Szczęk metalu potoczył się po korytarzu docierając echem do zamkniętych drzwi. Czyżby... ktoś tam walczył? Może rycerze arla Eamona przedarli się do zamku? Wiedziała, że wielu z nich wyruszyło na wyprawę po Urnę Świętych Prochów, kiedyś musieli wrócić, prawda?

Cząstka nadziei znów narodziła się w jej sercu, jednak zanim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować ktoś upadł ciężko tuż za ścianą. Instynkt samozachowawczy nakazał jej się skryć. Zrobiła zaledwie pół kroku w tył, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się skrzypiąc przeraźliwie.

Głośny krzyk wydarł się z gardła dziewczyny zanim zobaczyła, kto przekroczył próg pokoju. Skuliła się wyciągając ręce w geście obronnym czekając na atak.

\- Ojej, jesteś tutaj sama, dziecinko? Nic ci nie jest? – Do jej uszu dotarł miły, kobiecy głos. Kątem oka dostrzegła krótko ściętą rudowłosą kobietę z kuszą na plecach. Tuż obok niej stała niższa o podobnym kolorze włosów, ciut ciemniejszym, przypominającym zachód słońca nad jeziorem Kalenhad, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany qunari, czarnowłosa czarodziejka w podartych szatach i dwóch opancerzonych i niezwykle podobnych do siebie mężczyzn. Oni wszyscy... nie wyglądali na rycerzy arla.

\- Spokojnie, nie zrobimy ci krzywdy – podjęła kobieta dzierżąca sztylet w dłoni. Dziewczyna spojrzała na zakrwawioną broń i zrobiła krok w tył. Strażniczka podążyła za jej wzrokiem i rozumiejąc jej niepokój. Schowała ostrze za plecy wyciągając ręce w poddańczym geście.

\- Prze... przepraszam, ja... - odchrząknęła słysząc swój zachrypiały głos, dawno się do nikogo nie odezwała – Tak się boję, od tygodni ukrywam się przed tymi... potworami.

\- Nie martw się, jesteś już bezpieczna. Nazywam się Elizabeth, a to moi towarzysze – kobieta wskazała dłonią na resztę przybyłych – Jesteśmy tu, aby powstrzymać osobę odpowiedzialną za to wszystko.

\- Och, tylko się nie rozklej, dobrze? – Prychnęła Morrigan przewracając oczami.

Strażniczka zignorowała ją starając się uśmiechnąć do wystraszonej dziewczyny. Musiało to wyglądać przerażająco, gdyż czuła zaschniętą krew na twarzy.

\- Je-jestem Valena, ja... jestem... byłam służką arlessy, zanim to wszystko...

\- Na imię ci Valena? – Wtrącił Alistair – Córka kowala z Redcliffe?

\- Znasz mojego ojca? – Dziewczyna wyprostowała się w końcu nieświadomie przenosząc wzrok na jasnowłosego mężczyznę – Czy... czy nic mu nie jest?

\- Twój ojciec martwi się o ciebie, chce, żebyś wróciła do domu – podjęła Leliana – Chodź, wyprowadzimy cię bezpiecznie z zamku.

\- Po prostu świetnie – zaczęła Morrigan zakładając ręce na piersi – Chodźmy, pomóżmy każdej zbłąkanej duszyczce na świecie, pomioty i te biegające kreatury chętnie poczekają. I tak nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, nieprawdaż?

\- Nie bądź złośliwa, Morrigan – wytknęła jej bardka – Co ty byś zrobiła na miejscu tej przestraszonej dziewczyny?

\- Cokolwiek – odparła natychmiast – W tych czasach można liczyć tylko na siebie.

Elizabeth zacisnęła usta, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Jednak z jednym musiała się zgodzić. Nie mieli teraz czasu, aby biegać po zamku, musieli jak najszybciej odnaleźć źródło problemu.

\- Valeno – zwróciła się do dziewczyny – W lochach znajduje się tunel prowadzący do wioski, udaj się nim.

\- Ale... ale te potwory grasują po całym zamku, ja...

\- Zabiliśmy już większość z nich, powinno być bezpiecznie – zapewniła ją Leliana posyłając pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- Znam zamek, poradzę sobie. Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy - dziewczyna ożywiła się nagle. Kiwnęła głową w podzięce i wybiegła z pomieszczenia skręcając w prawo.

Elizabeth jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się miejsce, w którym zniknęła.

\- Ludzie są dziwni – odezwał się niespodziewanie qunari – Ratujesz im tyłek, a oni i tak dziękują wyimaginowanym postaciom.

\- Tak działa świat, Stenie.

._._._._.

Pokonała właśnie dość strome schody prowadzące do lochów. Minęła już niekończące się korytarze zamku, raz po raz potykając się o martwe ciała potworów. Widziała zastygnięte przerażenie na twarzach osób, które tak dobrze znała. To sprawiało, że ciasny supeł coraz bardziej zawiązywał się na dnie jej żołądka. Chciała uciec z tego piekła jak najszybciej.

Mijała ostatnie cele więzienne wpadając bosą stopą w kałuże kleistej cieczy, kiedy usłyszała czyiś głos.

\- Halo? Jest tam, kto?

Zamarła paraliżowana strachem. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie mogą być kreatury, które nawiedziły zamek. One z pewnością nie umiały mówić.

\- Wiem, że ktoś tu jest! Proszę, pomóż mi!

Męski głos potoczył się echem po kamiennych ścianach lochów. Valena podeszła powoli do jednej z zamkniętych cel, zmrużyła oczy, aby lepiej widzieć w zalanej korytarzem ciemności.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, nieco starszy od niej, chwycił mocno za kraty i potrząsnął chcąc uwolnić się z więzienia.

\- Proszę, wypuść mnie!

Dziewczyna odsunęła się od celi przyglądając mu się z przerażeniem.

\- Jesteś jedną ze służek arlessy, prawda? – Zapytał już nieco spokojniej – Co za szczęście, że żyjesz, czy... pomożesz mi?

\- Kim jesteś? – Zapytała nieśmiało.

\- Jaa... - zaczął nerwowo – Nazywam się Jowan. Uwięzili mnie tutaj i porzucili jak psa, ja... nie chcę umierać.

\- Kto cię uwięził? – Valena nie miała ochoty tu stać, chciała biec dalej, przed siebie, była już tak blisko wyjścia, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła zostawić go w tym piekle – Czy zrobiły to te potwory? – Zapytała, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że mężczyzna mógł tu trafić zanim nieumarli zaczęli atakować zamek.

\- Co? Znaczy tak, dokładnie tak! Stwierdzili, że jestem bezużyteczny i porzucili mnie tutaj. Proszę, nie każ mi umrzeć z głodu.

Te słowa ugodziły dziewczynę prosto w serce. W jednej sekundzie postanowiła uwolnić więźnia, przypominając sobie ostatnie tygodnie jej życia. Teraz, kiedy odzyskała wolność, mogła zachować się jak jej wybawcy i podarować ją komuś równie potrzebującemu, prawda?

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc? – Zapytała lekko zmieszana, zdając sobie sprawę, że drzwi do celi były zamknięte na kłódkę.

\- Strażnik wyrzucił klucz, ale powinien gdzieś tu być – zapewnił ją pokazując palcem kierunek w odległym kącie. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z błędu, jaki popełnił wspominając o Strażniku, a nie rzekomym potworze, który go uwięził.

Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie zrozumiała lub nie dosłyszała pomyłki, bo natychmiast oddaliła się we wskazane miejsce szukając małego kluczyka.

\- Jest! – Krzyknęła uradowana.

Mag odetchnął, był niemal pewny, że ostatnie nadzieje związane z wolnością odeszły wraz z tą rudowłosą kobietą i jej towarzyszami, którzy zdecydowali się nie ryzykować wypuszczenia maga krwi.

Był głupi, że przyznał się do otrucia arla i praktykowania zakazanej magii wciąż będąc po tej stronie celi. Nic dziwnego, że go tu zostawili.

Tym razem nie popełnił tego samego błędu.

Cichy brzdęk otwieranego zamka rozbrzmiał echem po ciemnym korytarzu. Mag wyszedł z celi czując jak powracają mu siły.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł posyłając blady uśmiech dziewczynie – Ta klatka blokowała moje moce.

W tym momencie Valena zrozumiała, komu podarowała wolność. Mężczyzna ubrany był w typowe, długie szaty Zakonu. Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyła? Poczuła delikatną magię otaczającą jego osobę.

Przeraziła się zdając sobie sprawę, dlaczego mag został uwięziony głęboko pod zamkiem.

 _Co ja narobiłam?_

Niewiele myśląc, odwróciła się plecami do niego i rzuciła pędem w ciemny korytarz wprost ku ukrytego wyjścia z lochów.

._._._._.

\- A więc postanowione – podsumowała Strażniczka – Nikt więcej nie umrze w tym zamku. Wyruszymy do Kręgu jak tylko Morrigan zneutralizuje tymczasowo połączenie Connora z Pustką, nie zostawimy was sam na sam z demonem.

\- Czy... czy nie można odłączyć go od Pustki na zawsze? – Zapytała z nadzieją Izolda – Tak, żeby już żaden demon nie mógł go opętać?

\- To się nazywa Wyciszenie, pani – wyjaśnił stojący nieopodal Jowan.

Elizabeth wciąż zastanawiała się, jakim cudem mag zdołał uwolnić się z lochów? Nie zdążyła go o to zapytać, w zasadzie nie wydawało się to teraz zbyt istotne, ale wciąż nie dawało jej spokoju. Czyżby sam potrafił wyjść z celi? Jeśli tak, dlaczego prosił ich o pomoc?

To już nieistotne. Dopóki chciał naprawdę pomóc mógł pozostać na wolności. Niepokoił ją jednak fakt, że przysłał go sam Loghain. Czy mag mógł wciąż działać pod jego rozkazem?

\- Kiedy rzucę zaklęcie muszę być w pobliżu, aby pozostało aktywne, nie mogę z wami iść – powiedziała Morrigan wyrywając Strażniczkę z zamyśleń.

\- To nawet lepiej – zaczął Alistair – Apostata pojawiający się w Kręgu gościnnie nie byłby najlepszym widokiem.

Elizabeth kiwnęła głową zgadzając się z towarzyszem. Coraz bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że podjęli najlepszą decyzję. Jeszcze kilka minut temu lady Izolda była gotowa bez mrugnięcia okiem oddać swe życie w rytuale napędzanym jej własną krwią.

Serce stanęło jej w gardle widząc desperację, w którą kobieta została popchnięta.

Nikt nie powinien być składany w ofierze, bez względu, o jakie intencje chodziło.

\- Potrzebuję dużo lyrium i... kilku godzin – oznajmiła Morrigan.

Teagan kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu i natychmiast posłał najbliższego strażnika do spiżarni.

\- Zostaniemy przez ten czas upewniając się, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – ku zdziwieniu Strażniczki, nikt nie zaprotestował, najwyraźniej wszyscy potrzebowali odrobiny odpoczynku.

\- Na piętrze jest kilka wolnych pokoi – wtrącił bann – Straże pozbyły się już ciał, na razie jest tu bezpiecznie.

._._._._.

Minęła godzina, może dwie? Elizabeth nie potrafiła określić. Pomimo zmęczenia nie mogła zasnąć, nie po tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Na Stwórcę, dlaczego ich zadanie wciąż się komplikowało? Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nadciągająca Plaga to tylko początek problemów. Pozostaje jedynie ta iskierka nadziei, dzięki której być może uda im się pokonać hordę zanim poniesie za sobą więcej ofiar.

 _Cailan._

Tak, Strażniczka już to wiedziała, należy go chronić. Odstawić w bezpieczne miejsce, niczym trofeum za szklaną powłoką. Inaczej go stracą, a wraz z nim jakiekolwiek szanse na zatrzymanie Plagi jak i ujawnienie zdrady Loghaina... i Howe'a.

Nie mogli ryzykować, wodzić losu za nos.

Eliz westchnęła ciężko czując, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. Zapukała dwa razy w masywne drzwi, przed którymi się znajdowała. Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

Uchyliła je ostrożnie zaglądając do środka pokoju.

\- Wasza wysokość?

Od razu go ujrzała. Leżał w ogromnym łożu z baldachimem. Obie ręce, złożone jak w modlitwie, trzymał pod prawym policzkiem. Spał.

Kobieta wiedziała, że powinna dać mu odpocząć, jednak coś ją tknęło i zanim zorientowała się, co dokładnie robi, drzwi za jej plecami zamknęły się z cichym stuknięciem.

Przyglądała się spokojnej twarzy króla. Nie miał na sobie zbroi, jedynie cienką, białą koszulę i długie jasne spodnie. Lekko potargane włosy przypominały nieco fryzurę Alistaira.

Stwórco, czy oni nie są do siebie dziwnie podobni?

\- Zastanawiałem się czy przyjdziesz, lady Cousland.

Strażniczka wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk słów króla. Cailan powoli otworzył oczy wciąż nie patrząc na gościa, po chwili wsparł się na lewym łokciu przecierając twarz drugą dłonią.

\- Nie mogę spokojnie spać już... od kilku dni – westchnął, po czym przeniósł wzrok na zdezorientowaną kobietę – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, proszę usiądź – wskazał ręką duży fotel przy kominku, Elizabeth mogła przysiąc, że kącik jego ust drgnął znacznie, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

\- Przepraszam, chciałam... porozmawiać o czymś zanim wyruszymy – zaczęła ostrożnie.

\- Tak szczerze, to ja również.

Zapadła krótka cisza, w której Elizabeth nie wiedziała do końca czy powinna dać królowi mówić czy zacząć pierwsza. Jakimś dziwnym sposobem czuła się onieśmielona w jego towarzystwie, kiedy zostawali sami. Czy spowodowane to było jego tytułem? Pewnie tak, jednak Eliz wciąż czuła się głupio za swój poranny występek.

Na Stwórcę, niech on się tak we mnie nie wpatruje.

\- Proszę, zacznij pierwsza, lady Cousland – polecił król siadając na brzegu łóżka.

Elizabeth poderwała głowę w jego stronę, to była jej szansa przerwać tą niezręczną ciszę. O wiele bardziej wolała prowadzić rozmowę, wiedziała, że panuje wtedy nad sytuacją. Odchrząknęła czując dziwnie palący ból w gardle

\- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy, wasza wysokość – pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę wyższy ton próbując nakreślić powagę sytuacji – Uważam, że powinieneś zostać w zamku wraz z bannem Teaganem, lady Izoldą i Morrigan. Tak będzie... bezpieczniej.

Dlaczego w jej głowie brzmiało to o wiele lepiej?

Cailan zmarszczył brwi analizując przez chwilę wypowiedziane słowa.

\- Nie zrobię tego – odparł nagle, trochę surowiej niż chciał.

\- Wasza wysokość, tu chodzi o...

Przerwał jej jednym szybkim ruchem ręki. Wstał podchodząc do okna, za którym rozpościerał się widok na wioskę Redcliffe. Odsunął delikatnie krwiście czerwone zasłony, milczał przez chwilę przypominając sobie ostatnią noc spędzoną po drugiej stronie jeziora. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Cousland chce namówić go, aby został.

\- Pamiętasz, co się działo, kiedy wszyscy przygotowywali się do nocnej bitwy?

Nagłe pytanie zbiło ją nieco z tropu, zastanawiała się, do czego dążył król. Wróciła myślami do ostatniego wieczoru.

\- Zostałeś z Teaganem w świątyni, kiedy my...

\- Dokładnie tak – przerwał jej wciąż na nią nie patrząc – I wtedy...

\- Zniknąłeś gdzieś – weszła mu w słowo – Bann sądził, że dołączyłeś do nas.

\- Wiesz gdzie wtedy byłem? – Zapytał, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie zna odpowiedzi – Spotkałem pewną młodą kobietę, płakała. Poprosiła mnie o pomoc w odnalezieniu jej młodszego brata. Nie chciałem stać bezczynnie i wpatrywać się w ludzkie cierpienie. Poszedłem go poszukać – przerwał odwracając wzrok w jej stronę – Zajrzałem najpierw do ich domu, tak się składało, że znajdował się tuż za rogiem. W pierwszej chwili nikogo tam nie znalazłem, ale potem... usłyszałem jakiś hałas w jednym z pokoi. Wiesz... chłopak miał na oko siedem lat i... po prostu schował się pod swoim łóżkiem – uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie wbijając wzrok gdzieś w przestrzeń – Za nic w świecie nie chciał wyjść, a ja nie miałem zamiaru ciągnąć go za nogi. Kiedy udało mi się go przekonać, że nie jestem jednym z potworów, stanął twardo przede mną z obrażoną miną. Ja.. nie mogłem go namówić, aby wrócił do siostry i ukrył się w świątyni. Dzieciak był uparty, spierał się, że w nocy będzie walczył i obroni swój dom, teraz wydaje się to zabawne, ale wtedy... myślałem, że wyjdę z siebie.

Elizabeth słuchała opowieści przyglądając mu się z uważnie. Dostrzegła jak nerwowo drapał nadgarstek nie wiedząc, co zrobić z dłońmi.

\- Ostatecznie i chyba w akcje desperacji, powołałem się na swój prawdziwy tytuł. Tak, powiedziałem, że jestem królem Fereldenu, że rozkazuję mu to zrobić. Wiesz jak zareagował?

Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Strażniczka zaprzeczyła delikatnie głową.

\- Wyśmiał mnie, ot co. Z głębokim przekonaniem stwierdził, że nie mogę być prawdziwym królem, bo król nie pozwoliłby cierpieć swoim poddanym, obroniłby wszystkich nawet kosztem własnego życia. Ten dzieciak... przez wiele lat był karmiony przekonaniem, że ich władca jest bohaterem, że to w nim należy pokładać swoje nadzieje, że to on ich uratuje.

Strażniczka wstrzymała na chwilę oddech, nie zdziwiło ją przekonanie, w jakim żył lud Fereldenu, sama poniekąd została wychowana dokładnie w takim mniemaniu.

\- Chłopak ostatecznie uciekł zostawiając mnie samego w pustym domu. Nie wiem czy dotarł do swojej siostry, nie wiem czy przeżył tę noc, wiem jednak, że ci ludzie żyją w kłamstwie, którego nie mogę znieść – nieświadomie zacisnął pięść wbijając paznokcie w skórę – Nie jestem... nigdy nie byłem taki, jak o mnie mówiono, jak mnie opisywano... Robiono tak, ponieważ... jestem jedynym prawowitym dziedzicem tronu, a nie prawdziwym bohaterem. Nigdy nie ocaliłem nikomu życia, nigdy... nie interesowało mnie, co czują moi poddani. Żyłem... w klatce, w której ludzie wydawali się szczęśliwi. Wszyscy byli mili, uprzejmi. Miałem wrażenie, że... tak jest po prostu wszędzie.

Urwał odkrywając, że oczy zapiekły go od zbierających się łez. Cholera, przecież nie mógł się od tak rozpłakać. Właściwie... dlaczego tak po prostu zwierzył się ze swoich uczuć? Miał tylko opowiedzieć sytuację z chłopcem w wiosce. Jak to się stało, że...

Nagle poczuł silny ucisk na prawym ramieniu. Podniósł głowę dostrzegając wielkie, wpatrzone w niego oczy towarzyszki. Czyżby.. dostrzegał w nich współczucie? Przyjrzał się im uważniej.

Stwórco, ależ były piękne.

\- Rozumiem, naprawdę.

Nie wiedząc, czemu te dwa słowa dały mu więcej niż mógłby oczekiwać. Drobna dłoń Strażniczki zjechała delikatnie od jego ramienia po długości ręki. Kiedy dotyk zniknął, na powrót poczuł ogarniającą go od środka pustkę.

\- Wyruszam z wami – stwierdził nagle mrugając dwa razy i pozbywając się mokrych łez - Nie chcę siedzieć bezczynnie w bezpiecznym miejscu, muszę coś zrobić. Jestem to winny tym wszystkim ludziom, którzy pokładali we mnie swoje nadzieje.

\- Wasza wysokość, czy jesteś...

Ponownie przerwał jej jednym ruchem ręki. Nie mógł już znieść tego oficjalnego zwrotu. Czuł, że na niego nie zasługuje.

\- Od tej chwili, mów mi Cailan.


	6. Doki moich snów

Rozdział 5.

Gdzieś w oddali cichy szmer liści przykuł natychmiastowo jej wyczuloną uwagę. W ciemności nocy nawet najmniejszy podmuch wiatru mógł być zapowiedzią największego niebezpieczeństwa. Zapanował ten rodzaj ciszy, w którym nawet niewzruszonemu twardzielowi serce mimowolnie zaczynało przyspieszać.

Gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że Elizabeth odruchowo zacisnęła rękę na sztylecie wciąż czekając. Cholera. Gdyby umiała posługiwać się łukiem, bez zastanowienia wystrzeliłaby zatrutą strzałę w kierunku źródła hałasu.

Niestety, tylko raz w życiu miała ową broń w dłoniach i nie skończyło się to najlepiej.

Jako mała dziewczynka zafascynowana łucznictwem po jednym z widowiskowych zawodów strzeleckich w Wysokożu, postanowiła zakraść się do zbrojowni i zacząć trening na własną rękę. Pech chciał, że zdążyła wypuścić tylko jedną strzałę. Patrolujący nieopodal Sir Gilmore o mało nie stracił wtedy czubka własnego nosa. Ależ nienawidziła tego rycerza, kiedy postanowił natychmiastowo powiadomić jej rodziców o nagannym zachowaniu córki. Kto by pomyślał, że kilka lat później to właśnie on będzie jej nauczycielem w sztuce posługiwania się bronią.

Serce ścisnęło jej na myśl, że tak dzielny wojownik poświęcił życie w obronie rodu Cousland'ów.

 _Dopadnę cię Howe, przyrzekam._

Cisza ponownie została zagłuszona cichym szelestem. Tym razem hałas stał się charakterystyczny dla kogoś, kto pragnął wyłonić się z ciemności i bez ostrzeżenia zaatakować. Elizabeth wstała od ogniska skupiając uwagę w jednym miejscu.

Nagle z ciemnej plamy wyskoczył pokaźnej wielkości zając. Długie, sterczące uszy drgały ledwo zauważalnie, jakby przetwarzając informacje zbierane z otoczenia. W małym pyszczku żuł kilka liści obserwując coś w oddali. Chwilę potem odskoczył zgrabnie w bok unikając skrzyżowania z torem lotu szybko wystrzelonej strzały.

Jęk zrezygnowania rozbrzmiał za jej plecami, odwróciła głowę spodziewając się zawiedzionej miny Leliany.

\- Zawsze mi uciekają – oznajmiła opuszczając kuszę – Nie wiem jak one to robią. Niesamowite stworzenia, prawda? – dodała z nutą fascynacji w głosie.

\- Więc dlaczego do nich strzelasz? – zapytała unosząc lekko brwi.

Leliana zastanowiła się chwilę zakładając broń na plecy i dosiadając do Strażniczki. Ciepło ognia przyjemnie otoczyło kobietę wywołując nieśmiały uśmiech na twarzy. Zapatrzyła się na moment w jedyne źródło światła tej nocy, po czym odpowiedziała:

\- Chyba... z przyzwyczajenia – westchnęła dostrzegając zdziwione spojrzenie towarzyszki - Wiesz, nie zawsze byłam siostrą zakonną świątyni w Lothering. Wychowałam się w Orlais, gdzie jedną z wielu pielęgnowanych tradycji jest polowanie. Och, żebyś widziała te przygotowania do każdej jednej uroczystości! Wręcz karygodne było pojawienie się bez szykownego stroju na wyprawę w głąb lasu! Zasady określane są bezpośrednio przez organizatora przyjęcia, ale zazwyczaj wyglądają bardzo podobnie. Brałaś kiedyś udział?

Eliza pokiwała zaprzeczając głową.

\- W Wysokożu na polowanie mogą wybierać się jedynie mężczyźni.

\- Och, wielka szkoda. Czyli nie szyjecie strojów dla kobiet? W Orlais są przepiękne, a najbardziej podobają mi się buty.

\- Buty? – Strażniczka nachyliła się bliżej wsłuchując coraz bardziej w opowieść.

\- Oczywiście! – Ożywiła się Leliana – Zrobione są z najlepszej skóry, sięgają mniej więcej potąd – wskazała pod kolano rozprostowując jedną nogę – Te najdroższe posiadają pięknie zdobione klamry, o, po tej stronie – przejechała palcem po zewnętrznej stronie łydki – Prezentują się cudownie, zwłaszcza te z obcasem, chociaż... łatwiej wtedy o niefortunny wypadek czy skręcenie kostki, które później przeradza się w falę plotek i spekulacji o domniemanym zamachu na życie szlachcianki. Cały wieczór ciągnął się rozmowy o tym, kto najchętniej życzyłby śmierci niedoszłej ofierze, a następnego dnia nikt już nie pamięta o zaszłym incydencie. Ech, Orlais to piękny kraj – westchnęła spoglądając gdzieś w przestrzeń.

Elizabeth zastanowiła się nad ostatnimi słowami próbując racjonalnie połączyć wygłoszony fakt z opisaną sytuacją. Niestety, nie udało się. Słyszała w przeszłości wiele na temat zachodniego sąsiada Fereldenu, ale nigdy, jak dotąd, historii w pierwszej ręki.

Nie wywołało w niej to takiego zachwytu, jakim tryskała Leliana jeszcze przed chwilą.

Spojrzała w jej stronę lustrując zamyśloną twarz towarzyszki. Uśmiechała się, Eliz dostrzegła to wyraźnie. Wydawała się bardzo szczęśliwa opowiadając o swojej ojczyźnie. Włożyła w tę historię wiele emocji, których nie sposób było przeoczyć. Zupełnie jakby rozpierała ją tęsknota za tym dziwnym – jak dla Elizabeth – krajem. Co zatem sprawiło, że trafiła do Fereldenu?

Zanim Strażniczka zdążyła zadać nurtujące ją jeszcze przez kilka minut pytanie, rozmowę przerwał odgłos ciężkich kroków za ich plecami.

\- Zbliża się północ, odpocznijcie moje drogie panie, wezmę wartę do rana.

\- Skoro nalegacie, chętnie odpocznę – Leliana wstała od ogniska otrzepując pośladki i uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie znikając w mroku nocy.

Elizabeth uniosła lekko głowę odwracając spojrzenie w stronę przybysza i napotykając jego jasne, błyszczące w świetle ognia oczy.

\- Cailan, jesteś pewien? Nie jestem zmęczona, mogę...

Urwała dostrzegając jak król wyciąga ku niej rękę chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Niewiele myśląc przyjęła ją z dziwną śmiałością. Kiedy rozprostowała całkowicie nogi przeklęła w duchu swój niski wzrost. Musiałaby chyba stanąć na palcach, aby móc dorównać mężczyźnie. Zadarła podbródek ku górze chcąc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Uśmiechał się delikatnie w ten swój dziwny sposób, którego wciąż nie rozumiała. A może... znowu jej się wydawało?

\- Musiałbym chyba nie mieć serca, żeby pozwolić ci objąć wartę przez kolejną noc, lady Cousland.

Westchnęła teatralnie zakładając ręce na piersi i przyjmując obrażoną minę. Po chwili dosłyszała ciche parsknięcie śmiechem. Zmarszczyła brwi zastanawiając się, czemu ten gest go tak rozbawił.

\- Już trzeci raz cię upominam, abyś przestał tak do mnie mówić – oznajmiła posilając się na śmiertelnie poważny ton.

\- Staram się, ale nie potrafię! Twoja mina jest bezcenna – odparł przykładając pięść do ust i próbując zakamuflować napad śmiechu przelotnym kaszlem, jednak pomimo całej siły woli, nie potrafił zapanować nad unoszącymi się kącikami ust.

Elizabeth zmrużyła oczy myśląc gorączkowo jak przerwać tę salwę tłumionego śmiechu, a zarazem porządnie mu dopiec.

\- Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej, kiedy oberwałeś w tą śliczną buźkę – wypaliła bez namysłu przypominając sobie szok wymalowany na jego twarzy po bliskim spotkaniu z jej pięścią. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawał jej się teraz przekomiczny.

W jednej sekundzie rozbawienie zniknęło. Cailan uniósł poważne spojrzenie na Strażniczkę. Ktoś przyglądający się z boku całej sytuacji bez cienia wątpliwości stwierdziłby, że kobieta trafiła w czuły punkt, a miła atmosfera runęła ustępując miejsca niezręcznej ciszy.

Eliz prawdopodobnie pomyślałaby to samo, gdyby już wcześniej nie dostrzegła ten zbłąkany błysk w oku i to, że Cailan zdecydowanie nie potrafił udawać obrażonego.

Salwa śmiechu potoczyła się po obozie docierając do uszu uważnie przyglądającej się im osobie.

Światło z wesoło buchającego ogniska ledwo zarysowywało jego sylwetkę. W mroku nocy nikt nie dostrzegł jak Alistair zmarszczył brwi.

Coś zmieniło się między tą dwójką.

Od kiedy zwracali się do siebie tak bezpośrednio? Skąd ta luźna atmosfera? I przede wszystkim, dlaczego Cailan wyruszył z nimi w drogę? Czy nie miał zostać w zamku Redcliffe razem z Izoldą i Teaganem? Doskonale pamiętał poruszenie Strażniczki, kiedy król po raz kolejny wykazał się brakiem jakiegokolwiek rozumowania. W końcu sam zaproponował, aby pozostawić Cailana w zamku. Miała z nim porozmawiać i co? Nad ranem ogłosiła tylko, że zgodnie z ustaleniami wyruszą bez Morrigan, nic więcej. Co mogło się wydarzyć? Nie rozumiał jej zachowania, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Czekał na wyjaśnienia lub dogodny moment, aby z nią porozmawiać, a tymczasem dostrzegł tylko, że król nie odstępował jej na krok. Stwórco, może to znak? Może nie powinien jej mówić o swoim pochodzeniu? W końcu to i tak niczego nie zmieni.

Westchnął ciężko próbując poukładać wszystko w głowie. Podświadomie wiedział, że nie powinien przejmować się takimi rzeczami. Mieli zadanie do wykonania i jak na razie nikt nie był w stanie im pomóc. Wręcz przeciwnie, dokładano im tylko zmartwień i coraz więcej wątpliwości czy w ogóle dadzą sobie radę.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał go szeroki uśmiech, który mignął mu przed oczami. Odwzajemnił go bezmyślnie, przez głowę przeszło mu nawet czy nie wyglądał zbyt głupio.

Odprowadził wzrokiem towarzyszkę i położył się na posłaniu zakładając ręce pod głowę. Noce były jeszcze ciepłe, więc zrezygnował z namiotu. Ułożył się wygodnie zamykając oczy i czując jak nadchodzą kolejne nocne koszmary.

;_;_;_;_;

Coś szybko mignęło im przed oczami. Zatrzymali się niemal natychmiast chwytając za broń i rozglądając za wrogiem.

\- To tylko nietoperz. – Leliana wskazała ręką na pobliskie drzewo i zwisający do góry nogami czarny kształt.

Elizabeth odetchnęła z ulgą. Te zwierzęta ją wykończą.

Zapadał już zmrok, a oni mieli za sobą cały dzień wędrówki. Postanowili oszczędzić sobie postojów, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Kręgu. Nie wiadomo, co działo się w zamku i czy demon nie zdołał oprzeć się zaklęciu Morrigan. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z potrzeby pośpiechu czując ciążącą walkę z czasem na swoich barkach.

\- Wieża powinna być już za tą górą – oznajmił Cailan, jako pierwszy podchodząc pod stromy szlak. Strażniczka spojrzała przed siebie czując palący ból w stopach. Była pewna, że pozdzierała sobie całe podeszwy. Przeklęła w myślach, że nie dorwała jakiegoś kupca w Redcliffe i nie sprawiła sobie dodatkowej pary butów. Gdyby Ferelden nie był owiany aurą nadciągającej Plagi, prawdopodobnie, co rusz spotykaliby handlarzy na głównych szlakach. Teraz, niestety, ciężko o kogoś innego niż przerażeni mieszkańcy uciekający na północ lub bandy rzezimieszków przekonanych o swojej potędze i sile, gdyż udało im się okraść kilku wieśniaków.

Dotarcie na samą górę zdawało się trwać wieczność, a już na pewno wystarczająco, aby słońce całkowicie skryło się za horyzontem.

Kiedy pokonała ostatnie kroki wsparta przez silne ramię Alistaira, po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni dech zaparł jej w piersi. Stanęła jak wryta w ziemię przyglądając się widokowi roztaczającego się przed nią.

Okrągły księżyc zawisł tuż nad czubkiem strzelistej wieży, która tonęła w mroku nadciągającej nocy. Pomarszczona tafla wody oblewała ją z każdej strony, dzięki czemu sprawiała wrażenie niedostępnej dla zwykłego śmiertelnika. Ciemne kontury uwydatniały kształt wznoszącej się budowli. Była smukła i wywoływała pewien... niepokój. Z jakiegoś powodu biła z niej dziwna aura, której nie można było opisać jednym słowem. Było to coś na pograniczu smutku i strachu tłumionego przez silne więzy magiczne.

Eliz spojrzała po twarzach towarzyszy. Zdawali się wyczuwać to samo. Każdy umilkł na moment przyglądając się wieży wzniesionej daleko od brzegu jeziora.

Lekki powiew zimnego wiatru wprost znad wody otrzeźwił ich zmysły.

\- Chodźmy, nie marnujmy czasu. – Strażniczka ruszyła przed siebie ostrożnie schodząc ze stromego zbocza.

Już z daleka dostrzegła oświetloną przez księżyc drewnianą kładkę. Jedyną po tej stronie brzegu. Przycumowana była do niej dość solidna łódź, wygląda na to, że to jest sposób, aby dostać się do wieży.

\- Ależ to jezioro jest piękne! – zachwyciła się Leliana – Myślicie, że moglibyśmy w nim popływać?

\- Nie sądzę – odezwał się Cailan – Słyszałem, że żyją w nim straszne potwory żerujące na ludzi. Lepiej nie zbliżać się tam bosą stopą.

Bardka wzdrygnęła się krzywiąc przy tym twarz. Najwyraźniej nie spodobała jej się perspektywa czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa.

Wkroczyli na kładkę niepewnym krokiem. Na samym jej końcu stał, jak na baczność, mężczyzna w ciężkiej zbroi z odmalowanym czarnym mieczem na piersi. Po grubych, żelaznych naramiennikach i wielkim mieczu zawieszonym przez plecy poznała, że jest to templariusz.

Spojrzał na nich mrużąc oczy spod krzaczastych brwi, najpewniej nie spodziewał się nikogo podczas swojej warty. Miał gęstą brodę sięgającą obojczyków i prezentował się dość groźnie.

\- Przejścia nie ma. Wyraźny rozkaz dowódcy templariuszy Gregora. – Mężczyzna przystąpił o krok do przodu torując skutecznie drogę i, choć wydawało się to prawie niemożliwe, wyprostował pierś jeszcze bardziej sprawiając wrażenie wyższego niż był.

\- Szara Straż przybywa prosić o pomoc – zaczęła Eliz wychodząc na przedzie grupy – Potrzebujemy wsparcia Kręgu Maginów, nadciąga...

\- Dostałem rozkaz, aby nie wpuszczać NIKOGO – przerwał stanowczo mężczyzna - Nawet kogoś marnie próbującego podszyć się pod szanujące bractwo.

\- Pod nikogo się nie podszywamy – wyrwał się zniecierpliwiony Alistair – Jesteśmy...

\- Nie ważne, kim jesteście, Krąg ma teraz własne problemy i nie możemy wpuszczać nikogo z zewnątrz. A teraz odejdźcie, zanim będę zmuszony sięgnąć po ostatnią formę grzeczności. – Sięgnął ręką za plecy poprawiając wiszący na nim miecz i dając do zrozumienia, że nie żartuje.

W Eliz prawie się zagotowało. Nie mogą tak po prostu zrezygnować z pomocy, jaką może udzielić im Krąg. Z każdym dniem nadchodzi Plaga, potrzebują sojuszników. Do tego w Redcliffe wciąż czeka uwięziony demon z ciele Connora. Nie mogli wrócić tam z niczym.

Jednak w tym momencie poczuła się niesamowicie... bezradna.

Przez myśl jej nawet przeszło czy aby nie stanąć do walki z templariuszem i na własną rękę nie dostać się do wieży?

\- Ej! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – Po prawej stronie dosłyszała rozgniewany głos Cailana – Wiesz, kim jesteś...

Urwał natychmiast napotykając szybko wyciągniętą rękę w jego stronę. Strażniczka niemal odruchowo zatrzymała przestającego panować nas swoimi ruchami króla. Podążył on wzrokiem za rozprostowaną ręką napotykając jej karcące spojrzenie.

Templariusz pozostał niewzruszony, jednak Eliz kątem oka dostrzegła jak ręka drga mu niekontrolowanie.

\- Już wystarczy – odparła chłodno w stronę Cailana – Nie będziemy więcej zaprzątać głowy, idziemy – oznajmiła głosem niecierpiącym sprzeciwu. Opuściła ramię odwracając się plecami i wymijając wszystkie pary oczu z niedowierzaniem wpatrujące się w jej osobę.

Kiedy zeszła z drewnianej kładki, cicho skrzypiącej pod jej ciężarem, pierwszy dogonił ją Alistair.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Rezygnujesz? Przecież nie możemy...

\- Spokojnie, Alistairze, z niczego nie rezygnuję – przerwała mu już bardziej opanowanym głosem. Mężczyzna naprawdę wyglądał na przejętego – Po prostu przeczekajmy chwilę i rozejrzyjmy się po okolicy. Słyszałeś, co mówił ten templariusz? „Krąg ma własne problemy", dowiedzmy się, o co chodzi – podsumowała prawie bez negatywnych emocji w głosie, które jeszcze przed chwilą w niej buzowały.

Z jakiegoś powodu sama była zdziwiona swoim zachowaniem. Jeszcze przed chwilą z całych sił starała się nie popaść w rozlewającą się po jej klatce piersiowej frustrację. Aż nagle, w jednej chwili rozsądek zawtórował nad emocjami dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym dostrzegła, że nie tylko ją dopadły czarne demony bezradności.

Westchnęła starając się pozostawić wszystkie przemyślenia na potem.

\- Może zaczniemy tam? – zapytał Alistair wskazując gdzieś przed siebie. Strażniczka uniosła głowę zauważając niewielkie ognisko oświetlające wejście do czegoś, co wyglądało na lokalną karczmę. Dlaczego nie dostrzegła tego wcześniej?

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem ledwo zauważalnie.

\- Doskonale – mruknęła cicho wiedząc, że tam znajdą jakiś trop.

Podejrzana klientela, przestraszony barman za ladą i kilka ochoczo przyglądających się dam z kąta sali były chyba nierozłącznymi elementami każdej gospody. Nie zabrakło tego i tym razem. Od kiedy przekroczyli próg lokalu żadna z tajemniczych par oczu nie spuszczała z nich wzroku.

Coś tu zdecydowanie było nie tak.

Elizabeth musiała się bardzo postarać, aby nie okazać obrzydzenia, jakie wywoływało w niej to miejsce. Jedno musiała przyznać, w całym swoim życiu niewiele razy miała okazję odwiedzać zapchlone karczmy z opowieści. Jednak mniej więcej wiedziała, czego się spodziewać. Cailan natomiast, miał minę jakby pragnął uciec stąd z krzykiem. Prawie ją to rozbawiło. Prawie, gdyż chwilę potem zdała sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać tak samo, gdyż Alistair zerkał na nią rozbawionym wzrokiem.

Strażniczka dała znać, aby towarzysze zajęli mały stolik w rogu, gdy ona zamówi coś do picia i, przy okazji, dyskretnie wypyta o sytuację w okolicy. W końcu, kto jak nie barman znałby wszystkie lokalne plotki i historie?

\- Witam w Rozpuszczonej Księżniczce, co podać? – przywitał ją niezbyt zadowolonym głosem mężczyzna. Kobieta o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem. Co to w ogóle za nazwa?

Barman był najwyraźniej doskonałym obserwatorem, bo po chwili uraczył Eliz opowieścią o pochodzeniu nazwy tej karczmy. Okazało się, że jest jej właścicielem, a nazwę wymyślił jego ojciec na cześć swojej ukochanej córki, która nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z zawszoną dziurą, której się urodziła. Smutna historia kończąca się jej śmiercią w Denerim, gdzie pragnęła żyć, natomiast karczmarz przejął gospodę nie zmieniając nazwy. Nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego tragedią rodzinną albo po prostu opowiadał tę historię już tyle razy, że przestała mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Elizabeth uznała, że wysłuchanie krótkiej opowieści będzie świetnym początkiem do wypytania o inne sprawy dziejące się w okolicy.

Zamówiła coś słabego do wypicia grając na zwłokę i czekając, aż lada przy barze zrobi się pusta.

Jak na złość, nie udało się. Karczmarz podał zamówiony trunek zanim ktokolwiek zechciał oddalić choćby na kilka metrów. Skłoniła mu głową rzucając odliczoną kwotą na blat. Oddaliła się w stronę stolika czując wzrok na swoich plecach.

\- I jak? Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? – spytał cicho Alistair przejmując zimny kufel. Elizabeth pokręciła głową.

\- Nic z tego, mam wrażenie, że wszyscy tu nasłuchują.

\- I nawet nie raczą się z tym kryć – mruknął Sten mierząc wzrokiem jednego z wieśniaków stojących przy barze. Chłopak odwrócił się napotykając spojrzenie qunari i skierował pospiesznie do drzwi.

\- Brawo, Stenie, jeszcze tylko trójka – podsumował wesoło Cailan.

Qunari mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem skupiając się na swoim trunku.

\- Ja się tym zajmę – oznajmiła niespodziewanie Leliana wstając od stołu – Dajcie mi parę minut.

Coś w jej głosie mówiło, że kobieta nie żartowała. Zniknął melodyjny ton i cień naiwności w otaczające świat dobro, zastąpiła je pewność działania, o którą Elizabeth by jej nie posądziła.

Ruda czupryna zniknęła za rogiem kierując się do baru. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało się z ust Strażnika.

\- Czy tylko ja uważam, że właśnie przepadła nasza ostatnia szansa na dowiedzenie się czegoś?

\- Leliana nie zawsze była siostrą w klasztorze, dajmy jej się wykazać – odparła Eliz przykładając kufel do ust. Nie spodziewała się wiele po lokalnym trunku, ale smakowało gorzej niż te ohydne lekarstwa na kaszel, które podawała jej niania.

Minuty mijały, a czas zdawał się płynąć coraz wolniej. Strażniczka przekręciła się w swoim krześle krzywiąc pod nosem i odkrywając jak zdrętwiały jej pośladki. Po raz kolejny próbowała zajrzeć zza rogu, nie zwracając już nawet uwagi na dyskretność, kiedy nagle dostrzegła wyłaniającą się Lelianę.

Jednym ruchem głowy dała znać, aby skierowali się do wyjścia.

Nie zwracając uwagi na niedokończoną zawartość kufli, ruszyli szybkim krokiem do drzwi.

\- Krąg nie wpuszcza nikogo już od kilku dni, a templariusze odmawiają wyjaśnień – zaczęła Leliana, kiedy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz – Ludzie zaczynają się bać, podobno stało się tam coś strasznego. Możliwe, że magowie postanowili się zbuntować, ale karczmarz w to nie wierzy. To przez tą dziwną aurę w powietrzu, też ją wyczuliście, prawda?

Eliz skinęła głową. Wiedziała, że jej się nie przywidziało. Martwiły ją jednak krążące plotki, czyżby Krąg mogły zaatakować te same istoty, co zamek Redcliffe?

\- Jak zdołałaś wyciągnąć te informacje? – zapytał Alistair nie kryjąc się z lekką fascynacją.

\- No, cóż... Szpiegowanie było niegdyś moim zajęciem. Nawet to lubiłam. Można było się dużo dowiedzieć. Wiedzieliście na przykład, że nazwa tej karczmy pochodzi od córki byłego właściciela, który...

\- Myślę, że tyle informacji nam wystarczy – przerwała jej Strażniczka uśmiechając się wdzięcznie.

\- A jak dostaniemy się do wieży? – zapytał Cailan.

Elizabeth spojrzała w stronę nieba na zawieszony księżyc. Znajdował się teraz nieco wyżej, niż kiedy przybyli.

\- Niedługo znów spróbujemy – oświadczyła spokojnie.

\- Ale... - zaczął Alistair.

\- Cierpliwości.

;_;_;_;_;

Elizabeth chyba po raz setny tego wieczoru zerknęła w stronę drewnianej kładki, na której wciąż czuwał nieustępliwy templariusz. Westchnęła w duchu czując skręcającą ją niepewność. Jeżeli nie chcieli nikogo zabijać, należało poczekać na zmianę warty i mieć nadzieję, że następna osoba będzie, choć na tyle uprzejma, aby wysłuchać ich do końca.

Przysunęła kolana bliżej twarzy chcąc zatrzymać więcej ciepła. Miała wrażenie, że rozpalone ognisko przed nią przestało ją przyjemnie otulać.

\- Hej, chyba widzę jakiś ruch! – Ożywiła się Leliana podnosząc głowę i wypatrując czegoś.

Strażniczka niemal natychmiast odwróciła spojrzenie na spokojną taflę jeziora. Minęło kilka chwil zanim dostrzegła ledwo wyraźny cień poruszający się daleko. Minutę później wyraźny kształt zarysował się na dopływającej do brzegu łódki.

Tak jak założyła Eliz, templariusze zasalutowali jednakowo wymieniając jeszcze parę zdań, po czym jeden z nich opuścił miejsce ustępując drugiemu, znacznie mniejszemu w swojej postawie, mężczyźnie.

\- Miałaś rację, zmienili wartę! – odparł z ulgą Cailan.

\- Na Stwórcę, a byłem już pewny, że zostaniemy tu do rana – skomentował Strażnik podnosząc się powoli z ziemi.

\- Cieszę się, że uniknęliśmy rozlewu krwi – dodała Leliana melodyjnym głosem, który na powrót zagościł na jej ustach.

\- Skąd właściwie wiedziałaś, że to się stanie? – dopytywał król zbierając wszystkie rzeczy, które zdążyli rozłożyć rozbijając mały obóz przy brzegu.

Elizabeth posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie, zupełnie jakby nie zrozumiała sensu pytania.

\- No jak to? W Wysokożu wartownicy zawsze robili zmiany przed północą, słyszałam kiedyś, że to taka niespisana umowa. Założyłam, że w tym wypadku będzie podobnie, chociaż... muszę przyznać, że miałam już małe wątpliwości.

\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem – zainteresował się Cailan.

\- No cóż... sprawdziłam wiele razy z autopsji – uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na widok pytających spojrzeń – Kilka razy udawało mi się wymknąć z zamku właśnie podczas zmian warty, strażnicy są wtedy jakoś.. dziwnie rozkojarzeni.

\- Wymknąć?

\- Och tak, na potajemne randki, rzecz jasna – przegryzła tajemniczo wargę – Dopóki mój brat, Fergus, mnie nie przyłapał, ale to akurat zostawił dla siebie. Och, nie pytajcie, czym musiałam go przekupić, żeby siedział cicho.

\- Na randki? – Cailan nawet nie zaważył jak powtórzył to pytanie ze dwa razy wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa towarzyszki. Po tonie jej głosu nie do końca mógł stwierdzić czy faktycznie mówiła prawdę czy tylko zmyślała całą historię, aby pośmiać się z ich zapewne bardzo głupich min.

\- Nie wiem, czemu, ale nigdy bym ciebie o to nie posądził – podsumował Alistair, on również wydawał się dziwnie zbity z tropu.

\- Jeszcze dużo o mnie nie wiecie – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko zarzucając plecak na barki i puszczając im oczko sekundę przed tym jak zamachnęła rudymi włosami opadającymi lekko na odznaczające się łopatki.

;_;_;_;_;

\- Och, a więc jesteś Szarą Strażniczką, tak? Trevor uprzedzał mnie przed tobą, ale szczerze jestem trochę ciekawy. Udowodnij mi to! – Elizabeth westchnęła. Zaczynała pomału żałować, że przeczekali tę wartę. Może gdyby głośno krzyknęli udałoby im się jeszcze przywołać poprzedniego templariusza i jakoś z nim dogadać?

Strażniczka zerknęła niepewnie na Alistaira, po czym wyjęła zza pasa przygotowane wcześniej zwinięte zwoje.

\- Spójrz na te dokumenty. – Rozwinęła jeden podsuwając pod nos mężczyźnie. Zerknął na nie, jednak nie odważył się wziąć do ręki, jakby bał się, że zamienią go w kamień, gdy tylko ich dotknie.

\- Tak, widzę pieczęć. I już mam uwierzyć, że jesteś jedną z nich, tak? – Zmarszczył brwi w dziwnym grymasie, po czym uśmiechnął się tajemniczo – Wiesz, ja też mam pewne dokumenty. Wynika z nich, że jestem mrocznym pomiotem, który chce opanować świat buhaha!

\- Czy on sugeruje, żebym odrąbał mu głowę? – zapytał Sten – Jeśli tak, chętnie to zrobię.

\- Co? Ja, nie... - Chłopak spojrzał na wielkiego qunari za ich plecami jakby dopiero go zauważając. Głos mu się załamał sprawiając wrażenie bezbronnego.

\- Spokojnie, myślę, że jakoś się dogadamy – Strażniczka posłała dla chłopaka zadziorny uśmiech – Posłuchaj, to sprawa najwyższej wagi. Wystarczy, że zabierzesz nas do Kręgu, jeśli Gregor stwierdzi, że nie będzie z nami rozmawiać, opuścimy wieżę nie robiąc kłopotów, co ty na to? – zaproponowała czując, że los pomału zaczyna im sprzyjać.

Chłopak założył ręce na piersi zastanawiając się chwilę. Wyglądał jakby całkiem bawiła go ta sytuacja.

\- Ale pod warunkiem, że macie coś do jedzenia – stwierdził nagle – Nie zdążyłem na kolację, a nie chcecie wiedzieć, że karmią nas...

\- Dobra, dobra – przerwała mu kobieta ściągając plecak w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co nada się na to małe przekupstwo. Zdążyła wyjąć prawie połowę upchanych rzeczy, kiedy przed szereg przepchał się Sten.

\- Parshaara – warknął podchodząc bliżej – Masz, spróbuj tego. – Zza pazuchy wyjął kryjące się zawiniątko i wręczył templariuszowi. Chłopak z małym zakłopotaniem wymalowanym na twarzy przyjął podarunek i natychmiast zerknął do środka.

\- Och, ciasteczka! – rozradował się chłopak – Ależ dawno ich nie jadłem!

\- Chętnie je oddam, jeśli tylko pozwolą nam uniknąć tego głupka.

\- Skąd je miałeś? – zapytał Alistair obserwując jak zajada się nimi templariusz.

\- Zabrałem pewnemu dzieciakowi w ostatniej wiosce, w której się zatrzymaliśmy.

\- Ukradłeś ciastka dziecku? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Eliza.

\- Dla jego własnego dobra – podsumował qunari – Był gruby i obleśny, mógł się bez nich obejść.

Strażniczka z trudem stłumiła w sobie chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Jakimś cudem ta historia opowiedziana śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, jakim zwykł mówić ich towarzysz, rozbawiła ją prawie do łez.

\- Czy teraz możemy ruszać? – zapytał Cailan odwracając głowę, aby ukryć unoszące się kąciki ust.

\- Pe-ł-nie – odparł chłopak z pełnymi ustami i okruchami na twarzy wyrażającej dziecięce szczęście.

Wsiadając do łódki lekki uśmiech wciąż błąkał się po twarzy Eliz. Czyżby tak wielki i potężny qunari miał słabość do ciasteczek? Jeśli tak, musi zapamiętać, aby dorwać jedną paczkę, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. W końcu, jakby nie było, uratowały one właśnie jedno istnienie.


	7. Przerwany Krąg

Rozdział 6.

Żelazne drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. Donośny dźwięk odbił się od kamiennej posadzki wpadając, bez zapowiedzi, do każdej otwartej komnaty Kręgu.

Zapadła długa cisza.

Gdyby Gregor z przejęciem nie opowiedział o niebezpieczeństwie czyhającym w wieży, pomyśleliby, że została zwyczajnie opuszczona. Ten rodzaj ciszy nigdy nie był zapowiedzią czegoś dobrego. Zimny dreszcz oblał plecy młodej Cousland na myśl, że starszy templariusz mógł mieć cholerną rację.

„Jeśli ktokolwiek przeżył, to znaczy, że sam Stwórca musiał go ochronić".

A co, jeśli Stwórca już dawno odwrócił wzrok od tego, co działo się jego dzieciom?

Elizabeth spojrzała przez ramię poszukując, choć cienia wsparcia.

Pomimo swojej nieustępliwej postawy i zdecydowania, o które nie posądziłaby samą siebie, już po przekroczeniu pierwszego progu zaczął doskwierać jej brak jednego towarzysza.

\- Myślicie, że dobrze zrobiłam? – rzuciła pytanie w przestrzeń przymykając oczy i nasłuchując zagrożenia. Nie odważyła się jeszcze na pierwszy krok, aby stawić czoła wyzwaniu, którego się podjęła. Potrzebowała pierw zapewnienia, że postępuje dobrze, rozsądnie, że zabierając im jedno ostrze w drużynie nie skaże nikogo na śmierć.

Potrzebowała szczerej, obiektywnej opinii, której, z jakiegoś powodu, zabrakło, kiedy była zmuszona podjąć kolejną, trudną decyzję.

\- Tak – odezwał się Alistair po krótkiej chwili – Od początku uważałem, że Cailan nie powinien z nami iść. To nie jest spacerek po polanie, a on jest zbyt ważną osobą, aby narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. – Jego twardy głos skrywał swego rodzaju gorzką pretensję. Może faktycznie nie powinna była dać się tak łatwo przekonać, aby król wyruszył z nimi w dalszą podróż? Dlaczego dopiero w obliczu zagrożenia życia myślała o jego bezpieczeństwie?

\- Chronicie go ja jakąś statuetkę, a to przecież zwykły człowiek – prychnął Sten – Jeśli jest ważny, to tym bardziej powinien narażać głowę. W końcu jest królem, w którego obowiązku jest walczyć o swoje ziemie.

\- Ale jeśli zginie, Ferelden się rozpadnie – odparła Leliana.

\- To nie władca jednoczy kraj, a wspólny wróg.

Elizabeth wypuściła powietrze z ust nie czując się ani odrobinę lepiej. Sten mógł mieć rację. Traktowali go jak dziecko, które nie może skaleczyć się w palec. Podczas, gdy Cailan wciąż usilnie pragnął robić to, co jest w jego obowiązku. Czuła jak zażenowanie wkrada się do jej serca. Czyżby nic nie zrozumiała z rozmowy, którą przeprowadzili w zamku Redcliffe?

Z drugiej strony... zwyczajnie się bała. Strach przed tym, że go stracą był niemal paraliżujący. Jego, ich ostatnią nadzieję na uratowanie Fereldenu przed nadciągającą Plagą, na wyjawienie prawdy, co do przebiegu bitwy pod Ostagarem, oczyszczenia dobrego imienia Szarej Straży i zjednoczenia kraju przeciw pomiotom. A przede wszystkim na pociągnięcie do odpowiedzialności osoby odpowiedzialnej za tragedię w Wysokożu.

Coś zacisnęło się supłem na jej sercu.

Nie, Cailan musiał przeżyć. Właśnie, dlatego Strażniczka kategorycznie zabroniła mu zapuścić się z nimi w głąb wieży. Został za tymi mosiężnymi drzwiami, bezpieczny, znów zamknięty w klatce, z której nie mógł uciec.

Wciąż widziała ból i niedowierzanie w jego jednym, krótkim spojrzeniu. Nie krzyczał, nie stawiał się, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Nie musiał. W tamtej chwili czuł jak oddzielały ich niewidzialne kraty, za którymi go zostawiła, a on doskonale wiedział, że nie zdoła ich przekroczyć.

Nigdy nie potrafił tego zrobić. Stając u kresu swoich możliwości, zawsze brakowało mu odrobiny odwagi. Myślał, że przez ostatni czas coś udało mu się zmienić, że przyglądając się jej odnalazł w sobie to, czego szukał. Że oni nie będą go więcej niańczyć, że traktują jak jednego ze swoich.

W końcu pozwoliła mu iść z nimi do Kręgu. Coś musiało się zmienić.

Zderzenie z rzeczywistością zabolało go bardziej od ciosu, który niemal doprowadził go do śmierci.

Został z templariuszami oczekującymi pomocy, nie będąc pewien czy nie widzi swoich towarzyszy po raz ostatni. Odprowadzał ich pustym wzrokiem, dopóki drzwi nie zamknęły się z hukiem, a on nie schował twarzy w dłoniach.

Znajome uczucie bezsilności wtuliło go mocno w swe ramiona.

;_;_;_;

\- Wy! Stać! Ani kroku dalej! Dlaczego templariusze wpuścili was do Kręgu?

Elizabeth poczuła wlewającą się ulgę widząc, że ktoś zdołał przeżył w miejscu naznaczonym po brzegi śmiercią. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku na widok czterech, ostro wymierzonych w ich stronę kosturów. Uniosła powoli ręce w geście poddania szybko analizując sytuację.

Dzieliło ich kilkanaście kroków od młodych i wyraźnie zmęczonych magów, kilkoro przestraszonych dzieci kryło się za ich plecami, a na przedzie, niczym kamienny mur, stała dość nietypowa czarodziejka.

Strażniczka jeszcze przez kilka sekund zastanawiała się skąd kojarzy ten ciepły, choć teraz groźnie brzmiący głos, siwe włosy zaczesane w tył i pogodną twarz nakreśloną zmarszczkami uwydatniającymi przypuszczalny wiek starszej pani.

Zanim zrozumienie dotarło do jej świadomości, kobieta odezwała się ponownie.

\- Chwila, ja cię znam. Byłaś w Ostagarze, prawda, dziecko?

Obrazy z pobytu w obozie przed bitwą natychmiast przemknęły jej przed oczami. Spotkała tam wiele osób. Uśmiechniętych, życzliwych kupców jak i kontrastujących na ich tle zmartwionych żołnierzy, skupionych nad przygotowaniami do nadchodzącej walki. Jednak tę staruszkę zapamiętała nieco inaczej. Emanowała z niej aura spokoju i opanowania.

Tak, teraz pamięta.

Nagle ta krótka rozmowa wydawała się niezwykle odległa, jakby wydarzyła się przed miliona laty, a przecież minął dopiero... miesiąc?

Eliz ukłoniła się delikatnie z wyuczoną gracją. W poniszczonej od walk zbroi i z zaschniętymi plamami krwi musiała wyglądać nad wyraz głupio, ale nie przejęła się tym. Kątem oka dostrzegła jak magowie opuszczają niepewnie broń.

\- Elizabeth Cousland, Szara Strażniczka. Przybyłam wraz z moimi towarzyszami prosić o pomoc dla naszego bractwa. Musimy powstrzymać Plagę zagrażającą nam wszystkim – oznajmiła prostując plecy i zadzierając lekko podbródek.

Starsza kobieta przyglądała się jej przez chwilę mrużąc tajemniczo oczy. Minęło kilka minut, zanim znów przemówiła.

\- Widzę stanowczość w twoich słowach, lecz niepewność w silnym sercu. Możesz mi mówić Wynne. Krąg wie, co wydarzyło się pod Ostagarem, jednak, jak sama widzisz, nie jesteśmy w stanie pomóc.

\- Zaoferowaliśmy pomoc w rozwiązaniu waszego problemu – wtrącił Alistair lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Więc dlatego Gregor was wpuścił, rozumiem – przytaknęła Wynne – Jak pewnie już wiecie, jeden z magów postanowił się zbuntować i... nikt nie zdołał go powstrzymać. Przyzwał całą armię demonów, z którymi walczymy już od wielu dni, nie jestem nawet pewna czy ktoś jeszcze przeżył to piekło.

\- Musimy coś zrobić – jęknęła Leliana przez zakryte dłonią usta.

Czarodziejka odwróciła się do nich plecami wskazując na błyskającą jaskrawym światłem barierę.

\- Postawiłam to, aby chronić dzieci. Jeśli nadal chcecie pomóc zdejmę ją pod jednym warunkiem. Pozwolicie mi wyruszyć z wami.

\- Wynne, nie powinnaś...

Kobieta jednym gestem uciszyła młodą dziewczynę za jej plecami.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Petro. Wy zostańcie, ktoś musi tu być, jeśli templariusze postanowią otworzyć wieżę.

Strażniczka zawahała się na moment. Nieświadomie zmarszczyła brwi przyglądając się starszej czarodziejce. Zastanawiała się czy kobieta na pewno wie, co mówi. Nawet, jeśli dała radę przeżyć przez ten czas w wieży, nikt nie daje jej gwarancji, że będzie ją osłaniał w razie ataku. A jeśli za rogiem naprawdę czyhają demony Pustki, czy nie będzie najbardziej podatną na ich pokusy osobą? Zresztą... nieważne, jaką mocą włada, ta kobieta, w drobnych porywach, mogłaby być jej babcią!

Wynne zdawała się czytać w jej myślach. Podeszła ostrożnie do Eliz, ułożyła rękę na jej ramieniu i odparła spokojnie:

\- Nie martw się, dziecko, może i mam swoje lata, ale potrafię walczyć.

Strażniczka poderwała głowę w górę, aby móc spojrzeć na znacznie wyższą kobietę. Wynne uśmiechnęła się ciepło i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła w stronę bariery szepcząc coś pod nosem.

\- Ta czarownica widzi więcej niż powinna, uważajcie na nią. – Elizabeth wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk niskiego głosu Stena tuż za plecami. Odwróciła się w jego stronę posyłając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, jednak on, jak zwykle, pozostawał bez wyrazu.

Westchnęła ciężko zastanawiając się jak wielu dziwaków przyjdzie jej jeszcze spotkać.

;_;_;_;

Nerwowa atmosfera panowała w pomieszczeniu już od kilku dobrych godzin. Nieśmiałe szepty, co jakiś czas przerywały nieustającą ciszę powodującą dreszcz na plecach jak i dławiącą potrzebę opuszczenia tego przesiąkniętego strachem miejsca.

Dowódca templariuszy z wyraźnym przejęciem wyczekiwał wiadomości potwierdzającej, że ktokolwiek raczy udzielić wsparcia dla Kręgu. Jego wiara w powodzenie Szarych Strażników zdawała się ulotnić w momencie, w którym zniknęli im z oczu za zamykającymi się drzwiami.

Ktoś poruszył się nerwowo po drugiej stronie wielkiej sali. Metaliczny szczęk zbroi dał o sobie znać, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn wyprostował plecy oczekująco.

Cailan na moment wstrzymał oddech.

Zawiasy zaskrzypiały przeraźliwie głośno uchylając się delikatnie. W drzwiach pojawił się ten sam chłopak, który, za drobną łapówką, zgodził się wpuścić ich do wieży. Nadszedł czas zmiany jego warty. Zasalutował swojemu przełożonemu zdając mu krótki raport i oddalił się na spoczynek.

Król przymknął oczy opierając głowę o ścianę, przy której przysiadł już jakiś czas temu. Odetchnął głęboko czując jak zimna posadzka robi się coraz bardziej niewygodna.

To czekanie stawało się nie do wytrzymania.

Jego złość na Strażniczkę już dawno poszła w zapomnienie. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, aby móc znów zobaczyć ich ponownie.

Stwórco, niech to się już skończy.

\- Wasza wysokość?

Cailan wzdrygnął się słysząc nad sobą niski głos Gregora. Wstał prawie natychmiast, czując po chwili, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Czarne mroczki przed oczami zniknęły tuż przed tym jak templariusz zaczął mówić.

\- Nie chciałem wspominać o tym wcześniej, ale teraz czuję, że jestem zobowiązany. Kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, byliśmy zmuszeni wysłać list do Denerim z prośbą o pomoc jak i również... o możliwość wykorzystania Prawa Likwidacji – dokończył mężczyzna zakładając ręce za plecy.

\- Co to takiego? – spytał lekko zdezorientowany król.

\- Na mocy tego prawa templariusze mogą zabić każdego maga znajdującego się w Kręgu, ale w tej sytuacji... – Przerwał jakby próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Odchrząknął nerwowo unikając wzroku rozmówcy. Kiedy ponownie uniósł spojrzenie, w jego oczach widniał nieodgadniony rodzaj smutku.

\- Czy to znaczy, że...

\- To nie jest łatwa decyzja, wasza wysokość. Ale jeśli wieża ma być znów bezpieczna, należy zniszczyć wszystko, co znajduje się w jej wnętrzu. To jedyne wyjście.

\- Chwila, przecież w środku są...

\- Wkrótce powinniśmy dostać odpowiedź, jeśli twoi przyjaciele się nie pojawią, będziemy zmuszeni zrobić, to, co do nas należy.

\- Nie! – To jedno, krótkie słowo wyrwało się z jego gardła niczym wypuszczony na wolność ptak. Kilka osób odwróciło w ich stronę zaciekawione spojrzenia.

Nie obchodziło go, że jako król powinien podejść do sprawy dyplomatycznie, wręcz profesjonalnie. Na chłodno oceniając sytuację i wyszukując najlepszego rozwiązania. Templariusz, pomimo swoich obaw, właśnie w ten sposób starał się zachować, od kiedy tylko ujrzał, kto przekroczył próg jego wieży.

W tym momencie Cailan miał to gdzieś. Cała ta etykieta szlacheckich zachowań stała mu się niezwykle obca i jakby zupełnie nie na miejscu.

Ale chwileczkę. Może mógł coś na tym ugrać?

Wyprostował plecy próbując uspokoić szalejące w piersi serce. Spojrzał twardo na swojego rozmówcę, który na ten widok mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi. Król zadarł lekko podbródek ku górze. Widział jak Elizabeth robiła to wiele razy, zawsze dodawało jej to pewności siebie. Właśnie tego teraz potrzebował.

\- Jako król Fereldenu, a zarazem twój król, prawowity dziedzic tronu i przodek Kalenhad'a Theirin'a w linii prostej, pierwszego władcy tych ziem; rozkazuję ci, bez słowa sprzeciwu, otworzyć te drzwi i wpuścić mnie do środka wieży.

;_;_;_;

Coś chrupnęło jej w kostce i w następnej sekundzie Elizabeth poczuła silne zderzenie z kamienną posadzką. Przeklęła pod nosem unosząc się na rękach i widząc mieniący się szron do kolan. Pod wpływem adrenaliny nie czuła nawet zimna przeszywającego jej ciało.

Wynne krzyknęła coś z daleka, ale nie zrozumiała ani jednego słowa. Wciąż szumiało jej w głowie po twardym upadku. W następnej chwili dostrzegła jak czarodziejka próbuje zdjąć zaklęcie Mrozu. Nic z tego. Magowie krwi, których napotkali władali zdecydowanie silniejszą mocą.

\- Sten, po prawej!

Alistair zdążył osłonić się przed kolejnym atakiem trzymającego się na dystans maleficari. W ostatnim momencie dostrzegł, że qunari nieświadomie znajduje się na linii ognia.

Towarzysz już dawno oszczędził sobie analizowania przebiegu bitwy, zwyczajnie zamachnął się we wskazanym kierunku, bez problemu przecinając ostrym mieczem ciało wroga.

Mag opadł bez życia pryskając krwią we wszystkich kierunkach.

Zaklęcie, które rzucił ulotniło się z ciała Elizabeth uwalniając z uścisku jej stopę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Alistair podbiegając do Strażniczki i wyciągając ku niej rękę.

\- Chyba nie dam rady wstać – oznajmiła próbując poruszyć nogą. – Jest skręcona.

\- Zaraz się tym zajmę – odparła Wynne kucając przy towarzyszce – Potrzebuję tylko więcej lyrium.

Eliz spojrzała ze zmartwieniem na starszą kobietę przeszukującą w kieszeniach kolejną fiolkę z niebieskim płynem. Dawała z siebie wszystko podczas każdej walki. Nie oszczędzała many ani zaklęć regenerujących. Trzymała się na dystans stawiając na wsparcie i obronę drużyny.

Strażniczka była pod wielkim wrażeniem jej umiejętności magicznych, ale nawet najpotężniejszy mag nie mógłby używać swoich mocy bez limitu. A ten było już widać na jej zmęczonej twarzy.

\- Wynne, może nie powinnaś...

\- Powinnam być teraz dokładnie w tym miejscu i robić to, co robię, dziecko. Nie przejmuj się mną.

Spokojny, jednak bardziej stanowczy głos sprawił, że Eliz nie była w stanie odezwać się więcej. Przyglądała się jak czarodziejka owinęła jej kostkę przybrudzonym bandażem i skupiła energię dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym zaczęła odczuwać ostry ból.

Zaklęcie podziałało szybko i chwilę później przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jej ciele, zupełnie jakby zanurzyła się po szyję w wannie z gorącą wodą.

Elizabeth wstała z pomocą Wynne czując, że może już sprawnie ruszać stopą.

\- Ruszajmy dalej, czuję, że za rogiem czeka nas więcej łbów do rozwalenia – podsumował Sten wychodząc z pomieszczenia i trzymając miecz w ciągłym pogotowiu.

Zostawiając za sobą kolejną komnatę, którą śmierć przywitała z uśmiechem na twarzy, Strażniczka zaczęła odczuwać dziwny niepokój. Jej wewnętrzne przeczucie wydarzenia się czegoś złego zaczęło gwałtownie dawać o sobie znać. Nim zdążyła zastanowić się nad tym zjawiskiem, przekroczyli próg okrągłej sali usianej trupami w szatach magów.

Kiedy dostrzegli stojącego na środku zdeformowanego plugawca, zatrzymali się natychmiast przygotowując broń, jednak stwór wciąż stał spokojnie.

\- O proszę, mamy gości – odezwał się ospałym głosem, przekręcając głowę w bok. – Czy wy też macie dość tych ciągłych walk? Usiądźcie, odpocznijcie trochę.

Elizabeth prawie parsknęła śmiechem. Czy on naprawdę myśli, że się na to nabiorą?

\- Dzięki, nie skorzystamy – rzucił Alistair poprawiając uchwyt na metalowej tarczy.

\- Spójrzcie mi w oczy i odpowiedzcie sobie sami. Nie wolelibyście zostawić to za sobą? Zapomnieć, choć na chwilę?

\- Uważajcie na niego, on może próbować nas... nas...

\- Leliano, wszystko w porządku? – Strażniczka odwróciła głowę w porę, aby ujrzeć jak towarzyszka z trudem utrzymuje się na nogach. – Co się...

\- Widzisz? Tak jest o wiele lepiej, prawda? – Plugawiec zrobił krok w przód unosząc dłoń ku górze. Dziwna mgła spowiła ciemną komnatę. Elizabeth zaczęła oddychać coraz płycej czując jak traci siły.

\- Musimy... walczyć...

\- Sten!

Qunari opadł niczym szmaciana lalka upuszczając swój miecz.

Strażniczka z przerażeniem odkryła, z jaką trudnością przychodzą jej ruchy ciałem. Całą siłą woli opierała się nadchodzącemu zmęczeniu. Nie minęło więcej niż kilka sekund, a znów usłyszała charakterystyczny odgłos opadania ciała na ziemię.

\- Przestań... tchórzyć... stań do... prawdziwej... walki – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby mając nadzieję, że plugawiec to usłyszy.

\- Po co? Przestań się opierać, zasługujesz na odpoczynek. – Istota uniosła drugą dłoń powodując powiew gorącego powietrza, który o mało nie ściął Eliz z nóg. Strach oblał ją zimnym potem.

To koniec.

Nie powtrzymam go.

Nie mogę zapanować nad własnym ciałem.

Kobieta opadła na jedno kolano próbując utrzymać się na drugim. Czuła jakby stukilowy ciężar próbował przygnieść ją do podłogi, jednak instynkt przetrwania wciąż nie pozwalał jej się poddać.

\- A cóż to? Czyżby więcej gości?

Nie była już w stanie zrozumieć poszczególnych słów. Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch po przeciwnej stronie komnaty.

Ostatkiem sił uniosła lekko głowę i ostatnie, co ujrzała, to zarys znajomej sylwetki biegnącej w jej kierunku.

Cai-lan?


	8. Pustka w twoich oczach

Świat spowiła znajoma, gęsta mgła.

Miejsce, które stało się zgubą nie jednego istnienia, właśnie otworzyło swe ramiona na nowych przybyszy.

Nadszedł dzień, w którym należy porzucić nadzieje i długo skrywane pragnienia.

Nadszedł czas ich próby.

Zamrugał dwa razy upewniając się, że widzi wystarczająco wyraźnie.

Nie był pewien, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Obraz, który miał przed sobą coś mu przypominał, jednak był zbyt... zniekształcony. Otoczenie wydawało się przybierać jednolity kolor. Blada szarość, raz po raz, przeplatała się z marnym odcieniem żółci. Nawet niebo nie miało swojego prawowitego koloru. Pokryte gęstymi chmurami dodawało ponurej atmosfery.

Jakby już nigdy nie miało wyjść słońce.

Jakby nadzieja umarła na zawsze.

Cailan podniósł się z klęczek czując ból prawie w każdej kości. Jak długo leżał zanim odzyskał przytomność? Na to pytanie nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Wiedział, że czas tutaj płynie w innym tempie.

To nie była prawdziwa rzeczywistość, nie ta, którą znał. Wiedział o tym. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał determinację, z jaką przemierzał spowite krwią komnaty Wieży Kręgu. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce wciąż bije jak szalone, kiedy po raz setny tej nocy przeczesywał kolejne piętra w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół.

Nawet mocny upadek, który tutaj doświadczył nie potrafił wybić z jego głowy widoku smutnej twarzy Elizabeth sekundę przed tym, jak jakaś niewidzialna siła złamała ją powodując twardy upadek na podłogę.

W tamtej chwili był pewny, że właśnie został świadkiem ich śmierci. _Jej_ śmierci.

Być może, dlatego tutaj trafił? Racjonalne myślenie, które zaczęło mu towarzyszyć od jakiegoś czasu, natychmiast wyparowało, kiedy tylko wziął swoich przyjaciół za martwych.

Rzucił się na wielkiego plugawca, jako na pierwszą istotę, którą zobaczył. Niestety, nie zdążył nawet pokonać połowy dystansu dzielącego go od przeciwnika. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, aby cała siła i zażartość do walki zniknęły w zapomnienie, a zastąpiła je jedynie...

Pustka.

;_;_;_;_;

\- Nie jesteś Duncanem, prawda?

\- Nie, a ty nie trafiłeś tutaj w ten sam sposób, co twoi przyjaciele. – Odpowiedział powoli ciemnoskóry mężczyzna. I chociaż coś żyjącego w tym równoległym świecie postanowiło przybrać formę poległego Szarego Strażnika, nie był on tylko marną imitacją tego, co Cailan zapamiętał. Duncan, którego miał przed sobą był idealnym odzwierciedleniem prawdziwej jego osoby. Ten sam niski głos, mimika twarzy, gesty, sposób mówienia. Aż ciężko było nie uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Cailan miał wrażenie, że im dłużej trwa ta rozmowa, tym trudniej jest pamiętać, że to wszystko nie dzieję się naprawdę.

\- Moi przyjaciele? Czyli... oni też tutaj trafili?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

\- Wyczuwam, że masz świadomość gdzie się właśnie znajdujesz – zaczął Duncan wskazując ręką na otoczenie. Za nim rozpościerał się widok na wielką, kamienną twierdzę. Dopiero teraz Cailan mógł uważniej przyjrzeć się budowli. – Zdołałem przechwycić cię zanim _oni_ to zrobili.

\- Oni?

\- Pustka jest domem dla wielu stworzeń, których wy – śmiertelnicy – się obawiacie. I słusznie. Jednak żyją tu również duchy, dobre duchy, które mogą pomóc.

Król przeniósł powoli wzrok na ciemne oczy dawnego towarzysza broni. Zawsze biła od nich niespotykana mądrość i wewnętrzny spokój. Zdawał się być człowiekiem, który wiele przeżył w swoim życiu. Naznaczony przez przeszłość licznymi bliznami, a jednak zawsze uśmiechnięty w ten sam, pokrzepiający sposób. Widok ten coraz bardziej ściskał mu gardło.

 _Duncanie, co byś zrobił na naszym miejscu?_

Niewypowiedziane pytanie mieszało się wraz z tysiącem myśli wciąż oczekując odpowiedzi.

Król przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem zastanawiając się nad przeszłością Strażnika. Musiała mieć na niego ogromny wpływ skoro stał się tak mężnym i odważnym człowiekiem.

Znał to skądś. Od jakiegoś czasu nie poznawał sam siebie.

I pomyśleć, że gdyby wtedy, w Ostagarze, był odrobinę roztropniejszy.

Zamrugał dwa razy przypominając sobie, kogo _naprawdę_ ma przed sobą.

 _Zginął przeze mnie._

\- Nie obwiniaj się za przeszłość, lecz zawalcz o przyszłość – odezwał się niespodziewanie duch - Oni wciąż tu są i potrzebują twojej pomocy.

\- Tak, to prawda – otrząsnął się król – Ja... jestem gotowy.

;_;_;_;_;

Cały otaczający ich świat marnie próbował przybrać kształt tego, co Cailan tak dobrze znał - Ferelden. Jego ojczyznę. A może to po prostu świadomość gdzie się znajduje nie pozwalała mu uwierzyć własnym oczom? Chociaż gdy tylko spojrzał na ducha-Duncana jego gardło wciąż zaciskało się z żalu.

Postanowił unikać jego wzroku i skupić się na zadaniu, inaczej zwariuje do reszty.

\- Gdzie mnie prowadzisz, duchu? – Spytał król po dość długiej wędrówce. Przeszli już po ledwo wydeptanych ścieżkach gęstego lasu, przypominający mu ten zamieszkiwany przez dalijskie elfy. Teraz kroczyli po spalonej ziemi pustego pola, które wyglądało jakby przeszła przez nie horda mrocznych pomiotów.

Wkraczając w kolejne nieznane tereny upewniał się czy wciąż ma przy sobie broń. Zgodził się wyruszyć z tą istotą, jednak wciąż nie ufał mu na tyle, aby czuć się przy nim pewnie. Duch zdawał się wyczuwać jego niepokój, jednak pozostawał spokojny.

\- Zbliżamy się do celu, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie – zignorował jego pytanie wpatrując się daleko przed siebie, jednak nie zwalniając tempa marszu – Zaraz przekroczymy strefę, w której rządzą demony. W samym jej sercu znajdziemy kobietę, która jest z tobą silnie związana, jednak mocniejszą więź łączy ze swoją przeszłością. Wykorzystują to, aby więzić ją w tym miejscu.

\- Elizabeth?

\- Zachowuj się naturalnie, demony wiedzą, kim jesteś, jednak dopóki są pewne, że dają swojej ofierze wszystko, czego pragnie, nie wystraszy ich twoja ani moja obecność, ale musisz uważać. To przebiegłe istoty i nawet, jeśli uda ci się wybudzić twoją przyjaciółkę z transu, nie obejdzie się bez walki.

Cailan skinął głową próbując zapamiętać każde słowo i ułożyć w głowie plan działania. I chociaż nie chciał, strach usilnie dawał o sobie znać w każdym milimetrze jego ciała. Wciąż nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Skoro Eliz została zamknięta w świecie własnych marzeń, jakim cudem on – osoba prawie nic niewnosząca do jej życia – miałby ją z tego wydostać?

To pytanie postanowił zostawić na później.

Gdzieś w oddali dostrzegł zarysy pierwszych budowli. Wygląda na to, że zbliżali się do jakiegoś miasta. Dziwna mgła przed jego oczami rozmywająca mu obraz zaczęła go drażnić niczym natrętna mucha. Nieodłączny element tej krainy stawał się już nie do zniesienia i zdawał się przyprawiać o ból głowy.

Zanim się zorientował przed jego nosem, jak spod ziemi, wyrosły ogromne, kamienne mury otaczające zamek. Nie minęła minuta, a zatrzymali się przy bramie, powoli otwierającej się przed nimi. Dopiero wtedy Cailan miał możliwość przyjrzeć się uważniej otoczeniu.

Jakimś dziwnym cudem miejsce to wyglądało dokładnie tak jak je sobie zapamiętał. Bywał tu kilka razy, głównie, jako dziecko, towarzysząc ojcu na tych długich i nużących rozprawach o polityce. Zjawił się tu jeszcze raz, już, jako król. Później otrzymywał wiele zaproszeń na różnego rodzaju przyjęcia od samego pana tych ziem, jednak nie korzystał z nich wiele razy.

Pomimo tego zawsze sobie cenił Bryce'a Couslanda pamiętając, że jest on jedną z najbardziej wpływowych osób w kraju.

\- Więc jesteśmy w Wysokożu – szepnął pod nosem przyglądając się strażnikom wpuszczającym ich do środka.

Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, czy nie powinien się tego spodziewać? W tym całym szale związanym z Plagą, śmiercią i ratowaniem kraju prawie zapomniał, że Elizabeth również wychowywała się za grubymi murami szlacheckiego i dostojnego życia.

Gdzie w takim razie nauczyła się tak walczyć?

Zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią Duch szturchnął go lekko w ramię odrywając tym samym od własnych myśli.

Szybko pojął, że minęli właśnie schody prowadzące na wyższe piętro do pokojów rodziny.

 _Tam ją znajdę._

\- W imieniu moich rodziców, jesteśmy zaszczyceni mogąc gościć Komendanta Szarej Straży we własnej osobie – znajomy, męski głos dotarł do uszu Cailana, chwilę później wychylił się zza ramienia towarzysza, aby ujrzeć jak szeroko uśmiechnięty młodzieniec natychmiast poważnieje napotykając ciekawe spojrzenie króla.

\- Wasza wysokość – Fergus ukłonił się nieco nerwowo – Czym zawdzięczamy pańską wizy...

\- Jestem tu przejazdem – odparł od niechcenia mierząc go chłodnym wzrokiem. Pomimo idealnie odwzorowanego wyglądu chłopaka, Cailan wiedział, że jest to jeden z demonów utrzymujących Eliz w swych sidłach. – A gdzie jest twoja siostra? Nigdzie jej nie widzę.

Duch posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, tak bardzo niepasujące do pogodnej twarzy Fergusa.

\- Szykuje się – odparł po krótkiej, lecz napiętej ciszy – Wiesz, jakie są kobiety, chcą wyglądać jak najlepiej. W końcu... to dla niej wyjątkowy dzień – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo kłaniając się jeszcze raz – Wasza wysokość wybaczy.

Cailan przyglądał się jak rozmówca odchodzi w stronę drzwi witając nadchodzących gości. Najwyraźniej szykowało się jakieś przyjęcie z udziałem całej szlachty Fereldenu.

Przeszedł przez elegancko wystrojoną salę. Było to spore pomieszczenie z ustawionymi stołami pod ścianą, uginającymi się pod nadmiarem pięknie wyglądających potraw, ciast i wszelkiego rodzaju wymyślnych dań, których smak tak doskonale znał. Cailan z trudem oderwał od nich wzrok przypominając sobie, że to wszystko nie jest prawdziwe.

Obejrzał się w drugą stronę widząc jak światło z wesoło buchającego kominka odbija się w małych kryształkach nisko zawieszonego żyrandola. Był ogromny i trochę w wymyślnych kształtach. Przysłaniał delikatnie owalne sklepienie sprawiając wrażenie większego niż był w rzeczywistości. Ściany zdobiły różne obrazy przedstawiające toczące się bitwy. Na jednym rozpoznał nawet swój wizerunek.

Podszedł bliżej zainteresowany największym z nich. Oprawiony w złotą, grubą ramę nie był kolejnym wizerunkiem walki. Przedstawiał rodzinę Couslandów. Bryce wypinał dumnie pierś z pięścią przyłożoną do klatki i uśmiechał się delikatnie pod gęstym, ciemnym wąsem. Jego żona stała tuż obok, w szerokiej, krwiście czerwonej sukni. Długie, ciemnorude loki ułożyła na prawe ramię. Wyglądała naprawdę olśniewająco. Cailan już wiedział, po kim Eliz odziedziczyła kolor włosów.

Fergus stał przy boku ojca, sięgał nie wiele więcej jak za jego pas. Założył ręce na piersi i przybrał minę lekko znudzonego tą całą farsą. Król prychnął pod nosem przyglądając się jego fryzurze. Dłuższe włosy idealnie zaczesane na tył i kończące krótkim, cienkim warkoczykiem. Pamiętał, że w jego wieku był tak samo czesany. Nienawidził tej idiotycznej kitki z tyłu, czyżby panowała taka moda wśród młodych szlachciców?

Jego wzrok padł na ostatnią postać dopełniającą ten niezwykle precyzyjnie dopracowany obraz.

Mała, sięgająca zaledwie do pasa swojej matki, dziewczynka spoglądała na niego wielkimi jak suwereny oczami. Malarza musiała ponieść wodza fantazji, gdyż jej tęczówki miały kolor nienaturalnie głębokiej zieleni. Uśmiechała się szeroko uwydatniając dwa małe ząbki. Jasne włoski, które jeszcze w żadnym stopniu nie przypominały koloru, jaki z czasem przybrały, zostały spięte w krótkie kucyki nad uszami. Jedną ręką ściskała do piersi małego, pluszowego misia, natomiast za drugą delikatnie trzymała ją matka.

Było w niej coś radosnego, promieniującego. Powodującego niekontrolowaną radość na twarzy króla, kiedy tylko spojrzał na pucowatą twarz dziewczynki.

To coś sprawiało również, że Cailan uśmiechał się ostatnio coraz częściej.

\- Widzę, że ten obraz przyciągnął uwagę szanownej wysokości.

Cailan prawie podskoczył słysząc kobiecy głos przy swoim uchu. Tak bardzo skupił się na wizerunku rodziny, że nie usłyszał jak ktoś do niego podchodzi.

\- Tak, tak, bardzo... ciekawy obraz – odparł trochę za szybko próbując ukryć zaskoczenie. Tym większe, kiedy odkrył, że został zaczepiony przed jedną z elfich służących.

Szczupła, starsza kobieta z lekko poplamionym fartuchem obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem. Biła od niej dziwna aura spokoju, ta sama, którą od razu wyczuł od ducha-Duncana.

\- Jeśli wasza wysokość jest zainteresowana, na piętrze wisi więcej ciekawych wizerunków rodziny Cousland. Z wielką przyjemnością pokażę – elfka ukłoniła lekko głowę wskazując otwartą dłonią na najbliższe schody prowadzące w górę. Przed nimi stało dwóch uzbrojonych strażników w ciężkich zbrojach.

 _Sam nie zdołałbym przejść obok nich niepostrzeżenie, ale z nią..._

Cailan zamrugał dwa razy analizując sytuację. Wiedział, że nikomu, ani niczemu nie można tu ufać, ale jeśli ma się dostać do Elizabeth musi skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji. Kiwnął delikatnie głową próbując wyszukać wzrokiem ciemnoskórego Strażnika. W tłumie wciąż pojawiających się gości nie mógł go nigdzie znaleźć.

Elfka ruszyła przodem i jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszła obok sztywnie stojących strażników. Król przybrał kamienną twarz, jednak w razie gwałtownego ruchu był gotowy w jednej sekundzie chwycić za swój oręż.

Dotarli na piętro bez żadnych incydentów. Przed sobą miał długi korytarz z szerokimi drzwiami po prawej stronie i cały rząd wiszących obrazów po lewej. Służąca nie kłamała. Cailan starał się rozejrzeć nieco udając zainteresowanie już pierwszym z nich.

\- To William Cousland, kilka lat przed śmiercią. Pradziadek pana Fergusa i pani Elizabeth Cousland – tłumaczyła wskazując na kolejne portrety – A to teyrn Bryce Cousland wraz z rodzicami. Wspaniali ludzie.

Cailan przyjrzał się nieco już wyblakłemu malowidłu widząc niezwykłe podobieństwo w ustawieniu poszczególnych osób do obrazu, któremu przyglądał się piętro niżej.

W tym momencie usłyszał cichy śmiech, a następnie radosne nucenie znajomej melodii.

Odruchowo odwrócił głowę w stronę rozchodzącego się dźwięku chcąc od razu ruszyć w tamtym kierunku. Jednak przypomniał sobie, że nie może tego zrobić.

Starał się szybko wymyślić jakiś pretekst, pod którym mógłby wysłać gdzieś służącą i zostać na chwilę samemu. Kiedy chciał już palnąć pierwszy lepszy pomysł, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, z zaskoczeniem okrył, że elfki przy nim nie było. Obrócił się spodziewając się zobaczyć ją za swoimi plecami, ale tam również było pusto. Został sam na środku korytarza.

Niewiele myśląc postanowił wykorzystać okazję i odszukać przyjaciółkę. Kto wie, może służka za moment wróci sugerując odprowadzenie króla na przyjęcie.

Szedł przed siebie nasłuchując cichej melodii. Skręcił w prawo mając nadzieję, że idzie w dobrym kierunku. Powstrzymał się przed pokusą sprawdzenia każdej komnaty na piętrze, najpierw musiał sprawdzić źródło tych dźwięków. Był niemal pewien, że to głos Elizabeth.

Na samym końcu długiego korytarza zobaczył lekko uchylone drzwi. Próbował wejrzeć przez szparę do wnętrza pomieszczenia, jednak nie zdołał nic zobaczyć. Pchnął je lekko powodując ciche skrzypienie, jednak nie zwracając uwagi osoby będącej w środku.

Eliz siedziała przed wyrzeźbioną z dębowego drewna toaletką z okrągłym lusterkiem i czesała swoje długie, rude włosy.

Raz po raz chichotała jak mała dziewczynka i nuciła pod nosem znajome melodie.

Cailan przez chwilę przyglądał się jej plecom, po czym wydusił z siebie ciche:

\- Elizabeth.

Dziewczyna natychmiast przerwała czynność upuszczając zdobiony grzebień i odwróciła się w jego stronę z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

W przypływie tej krótkiej radości spowodowanej jej odnalezieniem, król kompletnie nie przemyślał, co powinien jej powiedzieć. Jak przekonać, że to wszystko nie jest prawdziwe? Że powinna zostawić ten wyidealizowany świat i z nim pójść?

Zresztą... czy ona w ogóle pozna w nim Cailana?

\- Wasza wysokość... co ty tu...

Coś ścisnęło go na dnie żołądka, kiedy tylko zwróciła się do niego oficjalnym tytułem. Wiedział już, że nie będzie łatwo.

Postanowił improwizować.

\- Csiii – przytknął sobie palec do ust dając do zrozumienia, aby nie mówiła nic więcej – Musimy uciekać – szepnął, a kiedy zobaczył jak jej oczy rozszerzają się w zdumieniu wiedział już, że nie tak powinien to zacząć. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu na wyjaśnienia. – Wiem, że to brzmi abstrakcyjnie, ale to wszystko nie jest prawdziwe. Uwierz mi, Eliz, jesteśmy w Pustce.

Dziewczyna lekko się speszyła, kiedy król zwrócił się do niej zdrobniale. Wydawała się bardziej przywiązywać uwagę do tego jednego, nic nieznaczącego teraz, szczegółu niż całokształtu wypowiadaniu przez niego słów.

\- O czym wasza wysokość mówi? Nie jestem magiem, jaka Pustka? Ach, to miał być taki żart, tak?

Zachichotała nerwowo spięta jego obecnością. Cailan poczuł bezradność mieszającą się z frustracją. Co miał jej powiedzieć, aby mu uwierzyła?

W akcje desperacji postanowił działać.

Złapał ją za nadgarstek szarpiąc do góry. W myślach przepraszał ją setki razy za tak brutalny gest. Kiedy dziewczyna pisnęła usłyszał kroki dobiegające z korytarza. W następnej chwili wyszarpała rękę z jego uścisku. Kiedy na nią spojrzał chcąc to szybko wyjaśnić, zamurowało go.

W jej oczach ujrzał pustkę.

\- Co tu się dzieje?!

Bryce Cousland, a raczej jego dobrze odwzorowana postać, wpadła do pokoju ciężko dysząc. Zobaczył stojącą przy toaletce Elizabeth i Cailana, którego spiorunował spojrzeniem.

\- Wasza wysokość – natychmiast opanował głos chcąc zachować pozory – Czy coś się...

\- Wszystko w porządku, tato – odezwała się dziewczyna poprawiając długą suknię na biodrach – Jego wysokość przyszedł tu, aby mi pogratulować – oznajmiła spokojnie.

\- Och to cudownie, kochanie – Bryce podszedł do córki z otwartymi ramionami ściskając ją z miłością.

\- Pogratulować? – Powtórzył niezrozumiale Cailan.

\- Wiem, że dzisiejsze przyjęcie owiane było lekką tajemnicą. – Zaczął tłumaczyć teyrn – Ale skoro już wasza wysokość wie, że moja córka właśnie się zaręczyła, to nie ma, co ukrywać radości starego ojca.

 _Zaręczyła?_

;_;_;_;_;

Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze. Muzyka wprawiała gości w świetny nastrój jak i wesoło zapraszała do tańca poszczególne pary.

Elizabeth obdarowywała wszystkich obecnych swoim promiennym uśmiechem. Przy jej boku stali elegancko ubrani rodzice, starszy brat oraz wybranek jej serca. Przystojny młodzieniec o równo zaczesanych, rudych włosach i kwadratowej szczęce. Odziany w lśniącą, ręcznie wykonaną zbroję i z wystającą za jego plecami pięknie żłobioną rękojeścią miecza.

Uśmiechał się dostojnie przyjmując wszystkie podziękowania od szlacheckich rodów.

Cailan kojarzył tego chłopaka. To sir Gilmore. Podobno jeden z najlepszych rycerzy teyrna. Zginął wraz z jej rodzicami podczas zdrady Howe'a.

Król stał oparty o próg drzwi wejściowych przyglądając się jak Elizabeth, z radością wymalowaną na twarzy, opowiada gościom jak się ucieszyła, kiedy rodzice wydali zgodę, aby ich córka poślubiła niewskazanego przez nich szlachcica, a jej dawno ukrywaną przed wszystkimi miłość.

 _Więc to jest twoim głęboko skrywanym pragnieniem, Eliz?_

Natłok kłębiących się myśli nie pozwalał mu spokojnie ustać w miejscu. Raz po raz przekręcał w dłoni mały, srebrny medalion na długim wisiorku. Zabrał go z biurka dziewczyny, kiedy Bryce dość szybko wyprowadził ją pozostawiając króla w jej pokoju samego. Przedmiot przykuł jego uwagę wyrzeźbionym herbem rodu Cousland, a po otwarciu skrywał w sobie miniaturowy obraz. Dokładnie ten sam, któremu dziś się przyglądał.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie to zabrał. Może chciał spojrzeć na jej rozradowaną twarz jeszcze raz?

\- Dlaczego zwlekasz, Cailanie? – Przy jego boku pojawił się duch-Duncan. Król nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od przyjaciółki. – Z każdą kolejną chwilą jest coraz gorzej, demony żywią się jej...

\- Wiem, co się dzieje – przerwał mu oschle. – Ale co ja mogę zrobić? – zapytał z pretensją – Żadne moje słowa tutaj nie pomogą, żadne przekonania... Nic. Ja... Nie dam jej tego, czego tak naprawdę pragnie. Może nie powinienem się wtrącać... - zakończył z rezygnacją w głosie.

Chociaż doskonale wiedział, że to wszystko to jedno wielkie kłamstwo, to jej uśmiech i radość w oczach nie były udawane. Były najszczerszym wyrazem uczuć, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Ten widok ściskał go za serce. Wiedział, że musi ją stąd zabrać, jednocześnie tak bardzo nie chciał rzucać ją w wir koszmaru rzeczywistości. Śmierć, pomioty, wojna. Nie zasługiwała na to, aby dłużej cierpieć. Widział jej łzy niejednokrotnie. Wiele razy słyszał jak szlocha po cichu w swoim namiocie. Zawsze chciał do niej podejść, pocieszyć, ale nigdy nie znalazł w sobie wystarczająco odwagi.

Tak samo teraz nie mógł znaleźć odwagi, aby ją z tego wszystkiego wyciągnąć.

\- Rób, co chcesz, śmiertelniku – odparł duch. – Ale jeśli ci na niej zależy, nie pozwolisz, aby demony pożywiły się jej duszą dla kilku przyjemnych chwil. Rzeczywistość bywa okrutna, ale jeszcze okrutniejszym jest karmienie się złudną nadzieją.

Cailan przez chwilę analizował jego słowa. Nabrał głęboko powietrza do ust, wiedząc już, co należy zrobić.

Ścisnął mocniej medalion trzymany w dłoni. W następnej chwili założył go sobie na szyję chowając za koszulą pod zbroją.

Ruszył w jej stronę obiecując sobie, że gdy będzie już po wszystkim, szczerze ją za wszystko przeprosi.

;_;_;_;_;

\- Jeszcze raz chciałem szczerze pogratulować pańskiej córce, Bryce! – krzyknął radośnie król podchodząc do rodziny.

\- Dziękuję, wasza wysokość, twoje błogosławieństwo jest dla nas równie ważne – Gilmore wyszedł przed szereg zasłaniając mu bezpośredni kontakt wzrokowy z Elizabeth. W jego ciemnych oczach kryło się ostrzeżenie, aby nie zbliżał się do ich ofiary.

Cailan obrzucił go miłym spojrzeniem podając mu rękę. W tym momencie zauważył krzywą bliznę przecinającą jego prawy policzek.

\- Pamiątka po bitwie? – wskazał palcem na jego znamię.

\- Jedna z wielu – odparł krótko.

\- Ach, też mam takich wiele – wspomniał nieco rozmarzonym głosem – Wspaniałe czasy. Jedną z takich blizn mam na lewym ramieniu i gdyby nie ta tutaj obecna Elizabeth Cousland miałbym ich zdecydowanie więcej – wskazał na dziewczynę wymijając jej narzeczonego. – Stwórca jeden wie, co zrobiliby ze mną wieśniaki z Lothering, gdyby pańskiej córki wtedy tam nie było.

\- Wieśniaki? Lothering? – Powtarzał Bryce lekko zbity z tropu.

\- Dokładnie! – ciągnął król zwracając się tym razem bezpośrednio do Eliz – A co by ze mną było, gdybyś Ty, o pani, nie uratowała mnie wcześniej z łap ogra po klęsce w bitwie pod Ostagarem?

\- Przecież tą bitwę już dawno wygra...

\- Leżałbym tam martwy, zapomniany. A Ferelden pochłonęłaby Plaga.

\- Plaga? – wydusiła z siebie cicho marszcząc brwi. Cailan czuł, że do dziewczyny zaczyna coś docierać. W duchu modlił się, aby jego plan zadziałał.

\- Wasza wysokość – odezwała się Eleonora kładąc rękę na ramieniu córki – Do Plagi nigdy nie doszło, horda została pokonana zanim...

\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak! A to wszystko, dzięki tej oto Szarej Strażniczce – wskazał na przyjaciółkę kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowa.

\- Ja? Strażniczka?

\- A teraz, jeśli państwo wybaczą – Cailan ukłonił się dostojnie w stronę Couslandów – Muszę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie państwa córce.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni wpatrywali się w postać króla podchodzącego do młodej dziewczyny. Sama Elizabeth wydawała się nieco zmieszana obecną sytuacją. Patrzyła w twarz władcy raz po raz zastanawiając się, dlaczego wydaje jej się bardziej znajoma niż powinna.

Mężczyzna ujął jej prawą dłoń i bez przerywania kontaktu wzrokowego, ukląkł przed nią zachowując dostojną postawę, jak na króla przystało i zapytał:

\- Lady Cousland... Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Cień uśmiechu przebił się przez zaskoczoną twarz Eliz.

\- Mówiłam ci, żebyś tak mnie nie nazy... - urwała nagle uświadamiając sobie coś bardzo ważnego.

Cailan uśmiechnął się pod nosem czując oblewającą go z każdej strony ulgę.

Udało się.


End file.
